


Aureus Lux

by literal_human_garbage, Sin_with_a_Grin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_human_garbage/pseuds/literal_human_garbage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/pseuds/Sin_with_a_Grin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College freshman Dipper Pines stumbles onto a less than ordinary job offering at the freshman fair. Of course, feelings for his amazingly attractive boss ensue. Welcome to the world of Aureus Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Tents and Infirm Handshakes

**Author's Note:**

> I, Sin_with_a_Grin, am shamelessly uninformed about Gravity Falls, and that’s ok with me. All praise to my glorious muse, collab artist, and real-time Editor-in-Chief (literal_human_garbage) as he guides me through this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: none of this is ours, or yours either. our only goal is to return the toys that are not ours well used and loved and as they were before we sinned all over them.
> 
> Author’s note: Here we go!  
> Editor’s note: Let the sin begin!

Dr. Dipper Pines, PhD of Physics. That’s all he really wanted. Just a few things added to his name. The salary didn’t really bother him; it didn’t matter if he was teaching grade schoolers about gravity or trying to recreate the conditions that made the universe, he wanted the knowledge, the learning. Heaving a sigh of dismay, the eighteen year old looked down, his gaze avoiding the empty dorm room he was standing in to instead focus on the little 2x4 picture of Mabel, his twin sister. He missed her already and they’d just said goodbye yesterday. He thought for a moment about taking out the by-the-minute cell phone that he owned and calling her, but that had to be reserved for emergencies. Even if her absence felt like a gaping hole in his very being.

 

He shrugged off the backpack and took the sleeping bag out of the straps on the bottom and unrolled it, leaving his rolling luggage to stand on its own. He suppressed another sigh, it was his own fault this room was so sparse, he’d applied so late for college due to concern about loans getting approved, and this was the last place that had spots that he could afford and accepted pets. He smiled ruefully down at the Beagle/German Shepherd mix wagging its tail and sniffing around, exploring his new home. Hopefully Boyle wouldn’t pee on anything out of excitement. He’d jumped at the chance to take the room, and finally understood why it was so cheap. He’d been hoping to use his sleeping bag instead of having to buy a comforter, but it looked like that he’d be using it for its intended purpose after all.

 

He smiled, almost able to hear Mabel’s encouraging optimism, something light and cheery like “It’ll be just like camping!” and her sunny smile. He’d do anything for his sister, just to see her smile. She’d actually tested that one time and dragged him to pole dancing classes, claiming that she was too shy to go by herself. He’d snorted at the bold faced lie. Mabel was anything but shy. They’d had fun at the class though, and after 8 months of attendance, the teacher had (embarrassingly) said they were ready for the professional “scene”.

 

He took his massive and apparently priceless textbooks out of the backpack, shoved some cleanish smelling clothes in, and set it at the head of the sleeping bag. There, pillow! And stacked the books very carefully against the wall not 2 feet away from him. The room was tiny!  Thankfully, it had a connected bathroom, and was shockingly a single, very rare for colleges in this area. His chores done for now, he shrugged and looked at the dark sky. He’d gotten here late on the train, and he was tired. Didn’t really matter what time it was, he had things to do tomorrow.

 

Boyle padded over and circled the bottom of the sleeping bag a few times before situating himself on the end, body on the carpet, head on the edge of the sleeping bag. Dipper was careful to avoid kicking him as he crept in, sighing at the warmth. Hopefully the dog would be warm enough, for tonight at least. It was only August.

 

His stomach growled as he stretched out in the sleeping bag, reminding him that the buffet dining room across campus had closed for the night, depriving him of his only access to free food. He groaned and did his best to ignore it. Hadn’t really planned very far ahead and he’d already spent too much just paying for tuition this semester, not to mention the staggering number of books, the compulsory meal plan, the postage stamp he lived in, and the train ticket here. Yes, he had a long list of things to do and think about tomorrow.

 

And number one on that list was getting a job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Freshman Fair was not at all what he expected. But then, nothing was so far about this college, but that was life. There were a ton of clubs, really random subjects to meet and talk about from his perspective. Dog Lover’s, Green Foods Only, and Tabletop Gaming. Shaking his head a little regretfully, Dipper just walked past. He didn’t have time for them, for clubs at all! He needed a job. Determined to find the promised Job Openings Tent, he kept wandering until the sun was just about to set.

 

Finally, he spotted it. On the far side. Most of the club booths seemed to be packing up, but there were still booths in the tent that boasted a massive sign stating “JOB FAIR” in bright blue letters. He nearly ran there. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do. He was probably going to pick up every application there was in the place!

 

When he stepped inside, however, it seemed more like a series of simultaneous interviews, and Dipper could see why. He’d been expecting something more along the lines of small businesses or shops hiring clerks or accounting students; this was a collection of bars, clubs and – what was that?

 

Over in the far corner stood the most beautiful … human… Dipper had ever seen. Golden eyes stared out of an angular face, the features softened only by the subtle makeup on his cheekbones and eyelids. Was that glitter? Who was that … person? Based on the clothes, Dipper would have sworn he was male; a long black coat, darkened gold lining, gold bowtie and cummerbund, glinting solid black buttons on the crisp white dress shirt. Standing with a hip against the table he – Dipper was sure this veritable demi-god was male – had a top hat jauntily crooked atop angelically blonde hair arranged in a sinfully just-fucked style. By the looks of it, he was nearly interrogating the kid sitting in the chair facing away from the entrance.

 

Dipper stared openly at the gorgeous man, jumping when he suddenly shouted “What?! NO. Oh, hell no. Get out!” and the kid scrambled away, nearly in tears. It was only when the sobbing red-head bumped his shoulder did Dipper realize he’d come halfway across the room without noticing and those gold eyes were pinning _him_ to the ground now. The demi-god sneered at him. It struck him suddenly that he was wearing rumpled skinny jeans and a creased plaid button down, and Chucks, woefully underdressed compared to the man whose gaze he was trapped helplessly in. “Are you here to disappoint me as well?” The man looked down his nose at Dipper before pointing a gold-nailed finger at the chair that had just been vacated. He was taller up this close, probably about 6’4” to Dipper’s 5’9”.

 

Dipper sat without meaning to, and found himself gulping as the finger was now pointing directly between his eyes. The nails looked longer this close up as well, though still impeccable. After a long moment, Dipper raised his eyes to look up at the man towering over him, trying not to shiver in fear.

 

The stranger folded his arms, seeming to wait. “Well? How badly do _you_ want to work for me?” as if he was expecting an explanation for Dipper’s right to exist.

 

Dipper stammered, just shy of whimpering. “M-my name’s Dipper, sir, and… I’ve only just gotten here. Work for you where?”

 

The man blinked. He looked powerful, like a predatory cat, all lean muscle hidden under that coat. With a huff of irritation, he licked a finger pad and pulled a glossy flyer off the stack next to his hip on the table and handed it to the freshman. Dipper’s mouth had gone dry watching that tongue flicker out; how did he make even that simple motion look sexual?

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to look down at the flyer, immediately wishing he hadn’t. Aureus Lux was splashed across the top in gold letters, and in the middle was the demi-god himself, wearing a lot less clothing. Strip club. He was accidentally applying for a job at a strip club.

 

The blonde spoke again, his voice a smidgen softer. “William Cipher, but to you I’m Mr. Cipher’. No, don’t get up,” he tsked, and held out his hand to Dipper. Proud of his hand for not shaking like a leaf, Dipper shook, not the vantage point to get a good grip or anything like that, but at least he wasn’t betraying all the sinful thoughts he was having about this man. “So, now that you know a little more about me…” he smirked and winked, flicking his eyes at the pose he was striking in full color, “Any questions?” The smirk widened, as if this ‘Mister Cipher’ expected him to just bolt at the notion of working at a strip club. Well, that wouldn’t do. Dipper needed a job!

 

“My first is what positions are you hiring for,” the brunette asked, squaring his shoulders. “And if you’re hiring for dancers … well…” he forced a shaky smile, trying to match the appeal the blonde seemed to have, “Do you hold auditions? I’d love to see the place.”  

 

Cipher raised a manicured eyebrow, the smirk changing to a pleased expression. Dipper mentally patted himself on the back for showing the bit of spine under the watchful eye of this imposing man. “Yes, I do hold auditions, but I maintain a strict dress code. Aiden! Get this kid’s measurements!” Cipher suddenly stage-whispered to another dancer close by with bright blue eyes and dark black hair with blue streaks.

 

Aiden winked at him and beckoned Dipper over with a crooked finger. Dipper tilted his head at the tape measure in the taller man’s hands, though he wasn’t as tall as Cipher. Aiden chuckled darkly and led him behind a little partition behind the table. “Boss has all the try outs wear the same thing, pretty much. Had a few people audition during his day that tried to get in by being flashy or ‘best dressed’ but it’s not about what you’re wearing or not wearing, it’s the dancing that people come for. What we’re known for. Got a stage name?” During this time, Aiden had been carefully measuring around Dipper’s waist, from his groin to about midthigh, and at one point measuring from shoulder, between his legs, and back around the back. Whatever the hell that measurement was for, it had sure needed to be exact, because Aiden had pulled the tape measure uncomfortably tight around already too-tight jeans. At least “Mr.” Cipher wasn’t back here to witness his embarrassment, but Aiden was certainly amused.

By the time he’d been measured, introduced to the apple-red haired Charlotte (“You can just call me Scarlet, sugar”) and given Cipher all of his details, it had been nearly an hour and he was stumbling back to his room. It was 9 o’clock, and Boyle was crying and scratching at the door when he got there. Dipper had come back twice to let him out, but now he was hungry.

 

“I’m so sorry boy” Dipper whispered, getting down on one knee and ruffling his ears as he wolfed down the carefully portioned dog food. Dipper had it just about worked out to afford keeping his pet, but didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

 

He groaned and rolled over onto his sleeping bag, just laying on top. His face smushed against the back pack, scrunching his eyes shut. How was he ever going to get that gorgeous man out of his head? He rolled onto his back with a grunt of effort, and started taking off his jeans to get ready for bed, when something crinkled in his pocket. He froze just as his jeans slipped past his hips.

 

“No. No, Dipper don’t even think about it!” he whispered to himself, reaching into his pocket and crumpling the flyer and throwing it as far as he could. It only smacked into the wall 2 feet over, bounced and rolled closer, but it was the thought that counted, right? He stubbornly turned away from the flyer, scrunched his eyes shut and nestled into his makeshift bed, resigning himself to a probably sleepless night. It was going to be a long day waiting for the audition tomorrow night.


	2. Ch 2 - Malleability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can't get the golden eyed man out of his head, he spends a tense day waiting for his addition for the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Unholy Cipher this plot is so thick. don’t let it get any thicker, my knife sharpener is broken!  
> Editor’s note : Here's a turkey day gift from us to you! also! glg brx nqrz glsshu kdv d wklqj iru ulqj jdjv?

 

Thankfully it seemed the beautiful creatures of the night he’d met yesterday didn’t need him bright and early. He did his best work late at night, so it was probably pretty fortuitous that he was going to be working nights. Hopefully, if he got the job, he’d be able to switch his school schedule to heavy late afternoon and night classes four days a week and dance the other three. It was bound to be busier on the weekends at the club right?

He buried face in his hands with a groan, rubbing sleep away. “Getting a little ahead of yourself there, DipDop,” he chuckled, mimicking Mabel’s teasing alto. He straightened the sleeping bag and dragged himself to the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do with himself. It hit him then; he’d never asked what he’d been measured for, he’d been so scandalized by Aiden nearly groping him.

He blinked at himself in the mirror, mouth and toothbrush covered in toothpaste, and shrugged. Not like he had a choice anyways, couldn’t be that bad, right? At least they weren’t expecting him to dance naked.

Quick shower, full dog bowls, and he was out the door, sprinting over to the dining hall. He panted his way in just as they were about to close, flashing his card and piling everything that was left on his plate. He’d work it off during his warm up and the audition tonight, and probably from the panic attack he could feel coming on. He found a table in the corner, fished out his phone and earbuds, and flipped through his music. He hit Imagine Dragons -  Smoke + Mirrors without even thinking, his head bobbing along to Shots as he started on breakfast. He’d just started to relax when Gold came on, and nearly choked on his toast at the chorus. How had he forgotten about this song? His face paled as he listened to the song, then flushed at the moaning quality of the lyrics as they bled into the next verse.

By the middle of the song, Dipper wasn’t hungry anymore, and quickly packaged up the food in the free boxes under at WASTE NOT sign near the trashcan. he’d have to eat this later, there was no way he was going to be able to finish pancakes with that knot in his stomach, A pair of cold gold eyes haunted him as the song ended:

“I'm dying to feel again,

Oh anything at all,

But oh I feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin!”

His face flushed, Dipper played the song again. Aside from helping him remember every detail about the club’s captivating owner, it would be a perfect warmup for the audition later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper memorized the handwritten instructions on the paper Mr. Cipher had handed him, and quickly found the club, parking his bike and locking it to the chainlink fence on the other end of the alley. He knocked on the black door and waited patiently.

A new face answered, split with a grin. This guy was willowy, his face peppered with freckles and a friendly smile to match clear blue eyes. His hair was wispy, so blonde it was nearly white at the tips, save the green streaks running from his hairline to the back of his  head. He winked and with a playful tone to match a coy British accent quipped “You must be Dipper. We’ve been expecting you, but you’re going to have to wait a bit to do your audition. The new pole arrived; you’re _just_ in time!” his voice was teasing, light. He looked about Dipper’s age. Dipper smiled back, not sure why he was being teased, but he didn’t care all that much, and followed the green-streaked blonde into the club.  

He was surprised by the music blaring in the speakers as he walked in, it seemed more like rock or maybe light metal? Until a woman’s sultry voice started singing:

“You don’t know that I know you watch me every night

and I just can’t resist the urge to stand here in the light!

Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone;

I could close the curtain but this is too much fun…

I get off on you, getting off on me,

Give you what you want, but nothing is for free!

It’s a give and take kinda life we make,

when your line is crossed, I get off!”

Dipper blushed a little at the song playing, the chorus especially but froze at the edge of the curtain, and nearly had to hang onto the black velvet to stay upright. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Cipher was perched at the top of the pole, sitting on the cross bar on the top as if it were a throne, the bar slowly rotating as he peeled off long black opera gloves and tossed them at the “audience” which turned out to be Aiden and Scarlet and another vixen of a woman with thick black hair.

That finished, Cipher threw his head back and arched himself back towards the pole, his hands moving from his hips to stroke up his own chest as it  stopped spinning with his face towards the audience. As his hands reached his face and carded through his hair, his body rolled and his legs began to slowly extend, arms reaching to support his weight loosely. he slid smoothly down the pole upside down, ankles wrapping around it to secure himself. stroking back up his torso, nearly displacing the fitted boxer briefs to grab the pole between his legs, and fold himself upwards. his hands climbed, his legs beginning to swing free. He finally griped his former perch, swinging his body up to slip a leg back over it, spinning the top again. He caught Dipper’s eye as he spun, holding his gaze, his head whipping around to catch the younger boy with that gold stare again.

His posing gave everyone involved a good chance to look him over. The tapered lines of the dancer, his shoulders really only given width under layers of sleek muscle. The angular male torso formed a perfect V under the toned abs, the point hidden underneath the shorts clinging to his hips. The muscles on his back rippled a little, like he was flexing them, a predator ready to strike his prey from the pole. He moved one hand from its spot beside a fairly generous amount of leg and glute muscle to make a cutting motion crudely across his throat in the general direction of the black painted loft and the music cut off, replaced quickly with a softer, sultry ambiance.

Dipper’s mind was blissfully blank at this point, and judging from the look on the boy’s face next to him, Green Stripes was in the same state. Charlotte smirked as she stalked up side steps, closing both their mouths gently, and pressing a kiss to Green Stripes lips as she walked by towards the dressing room,

“H-he… he’s still spinning…” Green Stripes muttered dreamily.

Dipper gulped and ran a shaking hand through his hair, clearly not ready to handle much else at the moment. The black haired girl walks up, holding up a pair of boxer briefs to match the ones currently clinging to the “goods” on his hopefully soon-to-be boss, and handed them to Dipper with a wink. “Think you can still fit in these for your audition?” she chuckled softly, patting the other boy’s cheek before following Charlotte. “Lottie, slow your roll! I’m comin'!”

Two distractions gone, only Dipper, Green Stripes, and Cipher left on the stage area, Cipher grabbed the bar, falling back, the two boys to gasping in unison. The clear professional let his legs tuck above him, slipping them between his arms and the bar above like a gymnast and slowly letting his body stretch out, all the muscles in his torso working to make the controlled movement as beautiful as possible, if Dipper had to guess.

Pulling up on the bar a little to flex his deltoids, Cipher let go with a huff and landed softly on the balls of his feet before stalking over to the two flustered boys. He smirked at Green Stripes, ruffling his hair as he passes. “Don’t stare, Tommy, s’rude. I want you ready to go in 10 minutes... huh“ the demi-god paused behind him, and Dipper could feel a slight breath in his hair. The guy was THAT CLOSE! It’s a wonder Dipper didn’t faint right then and there. He felt a wax slick, single finger stroke over the tattoo on the back of his neck, and a low rumble of laughter behind him. “ _Pine_ Tree. Cute,” and stalked off, presumably to change. “Ten minutes, Pine Tree!” The sound of footsteps followed the direction the two women scampered off to, and sounds of light slaps, growling and giggling filtered back to the stage.

“Fuck me…” Dipper hissed in disbelief, then realized he’d just muttered an invitation to the wrong person. This ‘Tommy’ was hott, but… he was no William Cipher.  

Tommy laughed, sounding a little shaken himself, and fixed his hair nervously. “Ah, don’t… don’t worry about it, mate. I’ve got more on my hands than I know what to do with.” The dreamy look drifted to something a little more hungry and he shook his head as if to clear it. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go claim my ladies back from the Boss. Bathroom’s behind you, don’t keep him waiting,” and he nearly jogged to follow the other dancers.

Dipper gulped, looking at the shorts in his hands, stretching them a little. They seemed like durable fabric at least. He let out a grateful sigh and adjusted himself, heading to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper rushed out of the bathroom in a bit of a panic, and ran into just the person he wanted to see: Aiden. “There’s been a mistake these are way too small I’ve barely got them on do you have anything a little bigger?!” He was barely breathing, unable to get the words out fast enough, a desperate look on his face.

The grin on Aiden’s face widened as a honey-dipped chuckle reached him from behind and a little above him. “They look fine to me,” Cipher’s smooth baritone slipped through the space, nearly stopping Dipper’s heart. “Let’s see what you got, kid. Like I’m sure was explained, it’s not your state of dress around here, it’s what you do with what you have to work with.”  A surprisingly gentle shove from behind pushed him towards the pole.

Dipper somehow managed not to trip or fall on his face as he slunk onto the stage, trying not to look at Cipher as he slipped across, steps light, nearly dancing to claim a seat, crossing his legs at the knee and his arms over his chest - still bare and gleaming from the exertion, with just a bright yellow tshirt draped over his shoulders. Dipper’s eyes flicked desperately to the booth, and a new voice rumbled “Give me a second,” before a song he definitely recognized began to pound through the speakers. It was faster in this version, like a club mix, but it was Blackout by Breathe Carolina.

The smile that slid over the kid’s face was nearly as serene as Cipher’s, though not so predatory, and his eyes slid closed. His body swaying slightly side to side for the opening lines before the chorus kicked off and he sashayed to the pole to get a little momentum, arms reaching for the slim metal fixture. The music took over completely. his body swung around the pole for a full turn, thankful that the whole thing didn't spin, and wrapped his thighs around it, pushing up until he was just below the crossbar. Holding himself with his arms outstretched, he swung both legs around the side and spun himself gently, back arched, his bare chest open and on display.

Slowing a little, he stopped, bracing his feet again and inching up the pole a few inches to reach up to the spinning contraption on the top, hoisting himself opposite the way Cipher dismounted. He blushed a little at the blatant copy, trying to turn the embarrassment into coy flattery, before he leaned quickly, a little too quickly forward to grab the pole between his knees. he didn’t get the hold he was looking for and his breath caught as he jolted down farther than he anticipated before he found his hold on the metal.

He took a deep breath, that was far too close. _Stop flirting with the guy, DipDop. Do you want him to hire you or-_ he stopped that train of thought right there. Usually Mabel’s voice could get him to focus, but today it was no match for the tingle of those gold eyes on him. Ignoring the errant train of thought, he took another breath, one foot hooked to the top bar, letting his arms push him away from the pole, hands still together,his free foot stroking up his leg slowly, before extending into the splits. Holding the pose for a moment, he focused his breathing and wiggled his hands a little. He slid them slowly apart, flattening himself until his neck and collar bones rested on the metal, and he finally let the anchored foot go, his leg swinging free and the bottom arm letting go, allowing him to swing around one handed as he twirls down the pole, sinking to his knees with the pole behind him, both hands caressing it as the song ended.

He sat there, panting, fairly certain the blush on his face had spread to his entire body, his head hung, as he tried to catch his breath. Honestly worried he’d just blown the entire thing. The club was painfully silent until, amazingly, a single clap rang through the air, followed after by another. His head rose, peeking up under his lashes hopefully at the demi-god judging him.

The older man slid from the chair, rising with far more grace than should be allowed in a human being, and stepped up onto the stage, using the center stairs to offer Dipper a hand up. “Ladies and Gents, we have our newest siren, Temo!” Dipper quirked an eyebrow at his new boss, who explained, “Latin for Big Dipper. I tried Pine Tree, but I don’t think ‘Pinum’ is a particularly sexy stripper name.”  

A small chorus of chuckles and footsteps sounded behind the newly hired stripper as the current employees filtered back in, and Dipper finally realized he seemed to be the only applicant in the room. His eyes widened a little, realizing he was going to actually work here. “Did no one else apply?” he asked the dancers, looking around the group.

“No,” Cipher said coolly, his eyes cold again, though his amused smirk lingered. “No one else had the spine to come in or the look we were going for.”

Cipher’s eyes swept over the mostly naked freshman slowly, pointedly and Dipper reddened until it felt like his ears were on fire. He was the look that Aureus Lux was looking for? Seriously? His mind stuttered as his new boss unashamedly ogled him. Trim, lithe muscle covered his legs, runner’s legs. He had some upper body muscle from taking the classes with Mabel, muscle he’d never boasted in his grade school days. Usually he didn’t think much about his body as he preferred loose fitting casual clothes. He had never felt more exposed than he did standing here stock still, letting William Cipher size him up.

Aiden finally piped up, breaking the spell Dipper was under, and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. Jerking back from the touch in confusion and disappointment _No, I want -his- hands on me… Don’t touch me!_ Dipper forced himself to sit still and have his face looked at. Aiden clucked his tongue and said, turning his face halfway to Cipher. “What color should we make this one? We’re running out of rainbow for the ‘Taste the Rainbow’ joke now, boss.”

Cipher let loose a thoughtful “Hmm,” and joined Aiden to peer at the teen’s face.   _He’s so close, so so close_ , Dipper’s mind stuttered, but Cipher’s hands stayed primly clasped behind his back. “Silver.” he stated with finality. “Silver to match the star theme we’ve given his stage name. Come back Thursday; I know you have to get stuff sorted out at school so just focus on that for the next two days. We’ll sort things out then. Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Cipher said, dramatically checking a gold Rolex, “We need to get ready for tonight’s show.”   
  


Dipper gulped audibly as Cipher turned and stalked away, the other dancers following him back to the dressing room. School. Right. He had a lot to work on. But hot Belgian Waffles, how he wanted to stay for the show. He jumped when Tommy dropped a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Want some advice? Go home. Sleep off the jitters. I wanted to stay the night I got hired too, but get your stuff done tomorrow, then come back as a reward for a job well done.” The blonde smiled his face splitting grin before turning on his heel.

Dipper’s mind was reeling, left alone on the stage. He felt like he had his hand in the cookie jar as he looked around for a moment. The stage, the curtains, the booth in the back were all black, but the bar beneath was polished grey marble littered with gold veins. _Pyruvate?_ he wondered idly; surely that’s not actual gold glinting in the marble. A staggering amount of bottles littered the wall behind the bar, backlit with pulsing lights. His eyes swept up to the booth, the dark glass absorbing light. A black painted staircase lined with gold banisters went up, ending in a single door and an empty expanse of wall.

He was just about to go down the stairs off the stage when the voice he’d heard earlier boomed out of a loudspeaker, announcing his little visual exploration to the club. “You gonna stand there all day, Temo? I’m not complaining, but I have to get the stage ready.”

Proud of himself for not screaming in surprise, he smiled weakly up at the booth and the location of the voice, waving a hand. “I’m goin, I’m goin!” and he nearly skipped to the bathroom to get dressed again.

 


	3. Manscara in My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new hire gets his first taste of life at Aureus Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! A free chapter! Enjoy 
> 
> Author’s note: yeesssssss….  
> Editor’s note: We’re filthy dirty sinners

Wednesday was eventful but dull after the night he’d had. Boyle was dying for attention after being ignored for two evenings, but that couldn’t be helped. Dipper couldn’t bear to leave the faithful mutt at home, he’d just have to learn to wait. He’d been paper trained before, seemed like that was going to be necessary again.

 

With nothing to study and just time to kill, Dipper decided to go check out the library. He was a huge fan of books, local folklore and learning, but this library in particular had something he really needed: Computers. He hadn’t spoken to Mabel in less than four days, but it felt like forever. He kept the email short and sweet, mainly checking in with her and responding to her pesky questions. _Do I tell her about Aureus Lux?_ Best not to mention the nature of his job, he decided, and left the description of his new employment vague.  

 

Playing catch on campus really took his mind of the long long wait until the club’s opening time at 9. Matt up in the booth had assured him that he could slip in the back since he was an employee, but that didn’t help the clock move any faster towards 7:30 pm. Several Jock looking guys approached and seemed to want to play with the dog and freshman, but Boyle’s ears flipped back, growling at them. Dipper shrugged and smiled as apologetically as he could to the guys but remembered to stay away from them as Boyle trotted back. He tried to memorize their faces as best he could, but the best description he could come up with after the dog growled was “blond dicks”. Boyle was an excellent judge of character from Dipper’s experience, and always seemed to know the people to stay away from. They were wearing lacrosse apparel and seemed a little older, maybe juniors or even seniors. Oh well, nevermind them.

 

Finally, the alarm on his phone beeped, letting him know he had to get ready. Dipper clipped the leash on Boyle and they ran the whole way home.

 

Showering took a record busting seven minutes before Dipper shook out the second to last set of clean clothes. Damn. He’d have to do laundry tomorrow. And see if they had a goodwill here that he could bike to. Rubbing his eyes with a soft moan, he tried to put the concerns for another day. He was reporting for work a day early, and hopefully he got tips the first night he worked; then he wouldn’t have to wait for a paycheck. Soothed by the thought, he nearly ran to the bike rack, hopped on, and tried not to rush hard enough to work up a sweat and ruin the shower he just had.

 

The club was a different scene when he knocked on the back door. Apparently his reputation had preceded him and a burly looking man named Ben Brandenburg nodded gruffly and waved him inside. When he reached the curtain’s edge, his breath caught in his throat. The place was full of people, chatting, drinking, and laughing in the audience. The sheer amount of them made Dipper want to curl up and hide. He was going to have to dance in front of a crowd like that… tomorrow! He jumped when Aiden appeared and leaned on his shoulder.

 

“Getting freaked out already?” he drawled, then ruffled the youth’s hair sympathetically. “Could be worse. At least Boss isn’t dancing tonight…” Aiden trails off for a moment, hands automatically adjusting the waistband of the faux leather blue shorts he had on. “I was so nervous after watching him dance for the crowd, nearly fell off the pole the next day.”

 

Twin hums of sympathy sounded from behind the two males as Scarlet and Nox came up behind them, wearing … what was that? The leotard looking garments covered their torsos completely, but there were sheer sections dotted along the sides and back and hips. The design swirled, mirroring and the two costumes were mirror opposites of the other. Scarlet’s clinging attire was (obviously) red to match her hair, and  Nox’s blacker than the night outside.

 

Nox nodded, managing to somehow look both sympathetic and cold, raising her arms as Scarlet looked over the costume and her hair, turning a lock of hair here, fixing a pin there, the redhead snapping the elastic on her friend’s backside when she was done. Scarlet struck the same pose, allowing Nox to return the favor.

 

Clearing his throat, he finally got the nerve up to speak; these girls had seemed super nice and approachable before, but talking to them in so little clothing seemed so daunting now. “He’s… he’s not dancing? Why not?” He tried to keep his voice light, like it was just interesting, but he could feel the disappointment burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

Tommy bounded up behind the two girls, his face splashed with bright green eyeshadow, making him look even more androgynous and lanky, and gave Nox and Scarlet both a kiss on the cheek. They hissed and batted him off nearly in unison, then checked for green lipstick on each other.

 

Winking at Dipper, Tommy answered him. “He owns the place. Started as a dancer because he was bored, as far as I can tell, then bought the place out from under the previous owner. He fired all his co workers, gutted and redid the place, then started hiring up. We’ve only been open a few months. I’m sure we haven’t even made the slightest dent on the investment he’s put into the place. He comes down a few nights a week, sometimes he even dances, but he spends the majority of his time upstairs.” Tommy’s gaze flitted to a camera pointed at the stage, glinting from above the sound booth window. Dipper turned to look as Tommy continued “He watches on a wall of monitors; he wants to have a bird’s eye view and i think there are times he even takes the lights from Matt to run them himself. A real Jack-of-all-Trades.”

 

With that, the dancers broke apart, the lights flashing and dimming, replaced with sensual red and black streaks of light cutting through the fog from the smoke machine. Scarlet winked at Dipper and Aiden.  Nox blew a kiss to Tommy before following Scarlet onto the stage to the dulcet opening low piano of Hozier’s Take me to Church. The two women used the pole and each other to create the feeling of the song, the worshipful quality of sexuality. Nox seemed to be more playful in some ways, then more malleable in other moments as Scarlet pulled her back to the pole by her wrists, clasping her fingers around Nox’s to wrap them around the pole, letting her long red nailed fingers trail over the other woman’s body, not bothering to skip over anything at all; neck, breasts, belly, meeting in the middle to stroke gently over her groin and inner legs as Nox writhed against the pole. As the song ended, Scarlet stood a little over the other girl, arms wrapped around her stomach, and Nox’s arms over them, the taller woman’s face buried in her dark counterpart’s neck.

 

Clearly the patrons of the club were new, or unused to the intensity of the style here, and cheered and catcalled. It seemed they’d been reverently silent during the dancing and the stage was soon covered in tips. The rest of the night passed in a blur of color and twirling bodies and when it was over it was all Dipper could do to drag his tired self home. Watching all the dances was exhausting. When he danced tomorrow night, he’d have to be careful not to watch too many of his coworkers.

 

Thinking through the rainbow of people he’d seen, it appeared that Dipper knew the first hires, the core group of people around Cipher. He couldn’t yet figure out why Cipher hired him or why they liked him, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper’s nerves were pretty shot the next day. Sleepless nights and too much coffee could do that to a body. By the time he was ready to head to the club, he was shaking with nerves, excitement, and just plain tension. The bike ride to the club helped, evening out his breathing and giving him time to clear his head. 

He trotted back to the dressing room, looking in slowly and not sure what to expect. it was a flurry of activity, with a whole gaggle of people he’d never seen before. Apparently, the club employed a hair and makeup duo, as well as other dancers from the ones Dipper had met.

 

A rough looking woman peered up from a clipboard and  called out “Dipper, Dipper Pines?” and looked at him, the only street clothed person in the room and beckoned at the freshman’s hesitant nod. She pointed at a chair behind her.  “Shirt off first, then we’ll work on yah.” Following instructions, Dipper idly wondered what he was dancing tonight. The woman began with eye makeup, liner (keeping it quite thick) eyeshadow and mascara. Dipper’s nose wrinkled a little at the last. Mabel had talked him into makeovers a few times, but the stuff always got in his eyes.

 

A cubicle over, Aiden was getting much the same treatment, and chuckled as he looked at the ceiling to allow for lower lid liner application. Cipher strolled in, already dressed and wearing a silk black robe over … whatever it was and joined in the laughter.

 

“What’s wrong, Pine Tree, don’t you like _man_ scara?” his voice was low and tempting, a throbbing purr in his chest.

 

Dipper had to force himself to make words instead of just blush and shake his head. “Not when my sister puts it on me,” he mutters darkly, his mouth twisting. “She always poked me in the eye.”

 

The room laughed softly, and Dipper relaxed. Even if they were laughing at him a little, it was nice to feel accepted. When his boss came closer to lean over the back of the chair, however, all the tension came flooding back as that smooth baritone dripped from his boss’ lips. “I’ll be dancing with you tonight. I have something planned for your debut. Yes, I know this is your first job; you can’t have danced before because you’re too young. I’ll be in the next room over when you’re done in here and we’ll chat about what it entails.” He drops a shortened hanging bag with a hanger on the dressing table, the contents clinking softly.

 

“Head back, eyes closed,” the makeup artist instructed and Dipper obeyed. Huh, she really didn’t poke him in the eye. And this wasn’t so bad…

 

Twenty minutes later, he’d been plucked, toned, made up; nails painted, and had his hair teased and spray painted and styled… and he barely recognized the young man in the mirror. He looked sensual, seductive, confident and _Silver_. He thanked the woman, then grabbed the costume bag and trotted into the next room, still wearing jeans. Cipher looked up in as he entered the room, then waved him into the adjoining changing room.

 

“Let me know if you need help putting anything on.” His voice was a little softer, though no less terrifying. What could that possibly mean? Oh… oh wow...Dipper gulped audibly and nearly dropped the silver shorts, staring at the second item on the bag. How and where was he supposed to wear that?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

From: Dipper Pines (PineTree@live.com)

To: Mabel Pines (ShootingStar@live.com)

Sent: Thursday, 11:30 PM. 

Subject: what. the. stancakes. 

 

Soooo... remember that job I told you about? Well, I haven’t been… totally honest. I work at a strip club (so those classes did come in handy, finally. I hate it when you’re right.) Tonight was my first night working at the club and…

 

Mabel, my boss. I… he’s really hott, and I swear to God I’m dreaming right now but…

 

He danced with me. How do I ever get over that? The costume they had for me was super simple, if not a little showy. I had matching silver shorts and a set of chains draped over my torso, hanging from a soft silver collar. It was like I was some kind of … I don’t know. It was hot.

 

He was wearing this Egyptian costume, with a circular collar, belt holding up a white cloth between his legs and these false shoe things, forearm bands, sprayed metallic highlights in his hair… all gold. He had a tiny version of a throne on top of the cross bar, letting one leg hang down the pole and… well I pretty much worshipped at his feet. It was the most embarrassing, erotic thing I’ve ever done, I think… I should start at the beginning.

 

I started by hanging under the throne, my hands on either side, with the leash in Cipher’s hand. He had me pull up backwards so that he could get the leash off. We actually danced to ‘Gold,’ and I can barely remember what happened… but when the dance ended, I was on my knees in front of him with the leash back on, shaking and panting while Cipher grinned. As beautiful as he is, he scares the crap out of me.

 

Apparently, the dancers usually split the tips they get if there are partners, but Cipher wouldn’t hear of that, insisting I take all of them as I “did most of the work.”

 

I can’t believe how perfect this has been. I’ve already made money, and paychecks don’t come for another 2 weeks. I … I need to sleep, if I can get that grin out of my head.

 

Patpat and all that,

Dipper

 

MESSAGE UNSENT. Do you want to delete this draft? [Yes] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER ON UNSENT EMAIL: Dipper's stream of consciousness email to Mabel -does indeed- sound more like a journal entry (bc it was when I originally wrote it). It was left unsent because he realized this was TMI for his sister, and added to personal journal instead. (Thank you readers for the feedback!)  
> Author’s note: The core group accepts Dipper! Wonder why they’re all so close… Also, no one is “straight” or “gay” at Aureus Lux. They love everyone.  
> Editor’s note: Suhsduh brxuvhoyhv iru wkh sdlq wkdw lw frplqj


	4. Ch 4 (part 1) - Sins of the Lumberjocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a bit of unwanted attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:   
> Warnings! This chapter contains-   
> -Non-con themes  
> -Violence  
> -D/s themes  
> It is also an ungodly long chapter. I’d say sorry, but I’m really hoping that’s not a bad thing. ALSO: Get it? Lumberjacks are dangerous to PineTrees? and they’re joc- oh nevermind.   
> Editor’s note:l fulhg qlqh wlphv, suhsduh iru sdlq pb iulhqgv, vr pxfk sdlq

**  
**

The rest of the weekend passed in a bit of a blur for Dipper. After the first night, he danced by himself and made enough money to afford some basic furniture for his room. He also got the numbers of Scarlet, Tommy and Aiden. They seemed friendly, and offered to come help him with whatever he needed at his dorm.

It turned out that Tommy was going to the same university as Dipper, and when they passed each other in the Sciences building, they’d wink and smile. A few times they went to lunch together, texting back and forth and snickering as they talked about the club. Apparently Tommy lived with Scarlet and sometimes Nox, who seemed like a bit of a free floater when she wasn’t literally tied down. This suited them all just fine. When Dipper worked up the courage to ask about sex between them, both he and Tommy flushed absolutely crimson and the subject was quickly changed.

Dipper knew why sex embarrassed him: he’d only messed around with one or two people and was 5 minutes shy of being a virgin (his girlfriend broke up with him shortly after for his poor performance), but Tommy was clearly sleeping with not one woman that was older than him but two! Shy as he was, he certainly had a bit more experience.

It was really too bad Dipper wasn’t really interested in girls at the moment, just one golden haired demon of a man.

Those first few days of class dragged until he and Tommy sat up together to put together the twin size bed Dipper had ordered from Ikea. Tommy pursed his lips disapprovingly at the conditions but didn’t say anything. He was living off campus in Scarlet’s place, Dipper pointed out. Scarlet, at 26,  was ‘much older’ than them, which turned out to be mutual code for ‘had her shit together.’

The other 3 seemed to dance nightly at the club, with days off when they needed them. Time shifted into a rhythm as Dipper met more and more people. Matt, the guy up in the booth, was really nice and seemed just a little older. Blake, the stage manager and, was sweet on Aiden and the two were just dinner-and-a-movie away from dating, if the noises coming from props was any indication.

The only person Dipper felt lost and confused around was his boss, Cipher. Some nights he seemed electric, energized and teased them all good naturedly, hustling them on stage with a dirty grin and a playful swat on the ass. Others he seemed aloof and considering, moody almost. The hardest nights were the ones he didn’t show at all. Nearly every dancer would stare at the camera those nights, as if begging him to come down, begging him to watch. Dipper still wasn’t sure what everyone meant by ‘upstairs’ but he was here to dance, not be nosey.

Needless to say, everyone danced better when the boss was around.

Two weeks after he was hired though, Dipper came backstage and none of his friends were there. The four he’d grown close to, Aiden, Nox, Tommy and Scarlet were nowhere to be seen. A lot of the dancers that worked the club were weekdays only, or only worked here and there for cash. They were all good, but they weren’t the core energy of the place. And this was Saturday! A big night for the club. Where were they? Where was Cipher?

When he tried to ask Blake what was going on, Blake just turned bright red and found something else to do, his expression flushed and sad. Dipper blinked in confusion, then shrugged. Well, missing dancers or not, he had to try to keep the energy up. He did his best to encourage the others but they weren’t as tightly knit without the core dancers around, and didn’t really acknowledge him as one of them. Something about him being down on the stage with them made him… not belong.

“No more time to think about that now,” he muttered to himself, and looked at the blinking red light on top of the shining lense. Recorded? That hadn’t happened before. Was Cipher not even there? Dipper shook himself, trying to focus on the job and smiled sensually as the smokey grey lights covered him. He’d been doing well in the dances, and Cipher was giving him his own spot every night he worked lately. He twirled and spun on the pole, but kept more to floor work tonight for some reason. Maybe his own confidence was down without the support of his friends.

He did better than most of the dancers that night though, and was collecting his tips when a blond thug snapped the waistband of his shorts. “Hey there, slut, I bet you need a long hot ride after feeling that rod between your legs all night, huh?” the jock jeered, getting a no-look knuckle bump from both his buddies. They were the lacrosse guys from a few weeks ago!  

Dipper forced a serene smile instead of the panic he was feeling, he flashed a look at Ben the Bouncer who had started to walk over. “Don’t you worry about me, boys,” he purred. “I’ve got more than I know what to do with.” He didn’t even blush as he stole Tommy’s line, turning gracefully on his heel to walk back to the backstage. He missed the venomous stares of the jocks on his back.

He shook a little as he sorted the bills into his wallet and decided it was time to leave. Those creeps were probably going to stay until the end of the show, and they might try follow him in the crowd. Feigning a sick stomach, he waved to a chorus of goodbyes as he slipped out the door, flashing a look at one of the cameras in the doorway. He hunched his shoulders, pulled up his hood and got his bike, pedalling hard enough to make his gym bag bounce on his hip.

Once safe in his dorm room, he locked the door and slid down against it with a gulp. Boyle immediately trotted over, tail wagging to lick Dipper’s sweat-salty face. Absently petting his dog and hugging him, he considered the leers those jocks had given him. He’d never been hit on so rudely, or touched, in Cipher’s club. Had all the other dancers gone through that? He shuddered and, for the first time considered quitting.

Unpacking his bag though, he sighed and realized he couldn’t quit, even if he wanted too, and with all his friends, he didn’t think he did. Fanning out the bills, he folded them and started to put them in the lock box under the bed, then paused. This probably needed a better place. Crawling over his bed to get to the closet, he hid it under few towels and then curled up with Boyle under his sleeping bag covers. Tomorrow was Sunday. Surely Cipher wouldn’t mind him skipping out a little early once he explained. He could pick up his paycheck a day late and forget the whole experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came almost as soon as his face hit his new pillows, it seemed. He stretched, feeling much better and went through some stretches in the little space left around the bed to ease sore muscles. Last night hadn’t been so bad. He had overreacted. It all seemed so benign in the sunlit morning, and he didn’t dwell on the incident anymore. He nearly skipped out of the dorm to take Boyle out, then after returning him to the room, he took off looking for food on his bike.

A trio of blonde junior lacrosse players grinned at each other, watching him bike off and tossing a football around. They had nowhere better to be. Best to wait the kid out.

Full and happy, Dipper spent the rest of the day at the library, studying for a test he had on Monday. Phys 101 wasn’t hard at all, but he hadn’t really been paying much attention in class. It was hard to focus when your phone screen saver was the flyer for Aureus Lux after all.

His alarm to get ready went off before long and he packed up his stuff to go back home and shower and stretch. The sun was setting a little earlier now, and by the time he got home it was nearly full dark. Great, the light in the front was broken. Ugh. He parked his bike in the back of the building and was just about to head inside when a wall of muscle blocked his path.

“Weeeell look who we found boys!” the Ringleader in the middle said gleefully, as one of the guys on the side wrenched his back pack from his shoulders. “What’cha got there?”

“Physics,” Jock Two said, looking falsely impressed before he tossed the $800 textbook into the bushes.

“H-!” Dipper never got the word ‘hey’ out before a meaty hand dropped the backpack and wrapped around his mouth and jaw, holding it shut.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll hold your nose too,” Jock Two growled into his ear, shaking him in the headlock the other arm was holding.

“Good work on that light, Jared,” Jock Three said to the Ringleader.

Jared. Dipper thought, trying to hold onto that information. He should try to remember everything he could about these guys. They had something planned, and Dipper figured it wasn’t going to be good for him.

“Get him inside. I bet I know which room is his: he keeps his light on late,” Jared said, and Two dragged him towards the door, Jared leading and Three keeping watch behind them. With his mouth held like that, he couldn’t really make any noise as they dragged him into his dorm, fishing quickly into his pocket and brushing his groin on the way. “Like that, slut?” Jared hissed into his ear as he unlocked the door and they tossed him inside.

Boyle started barking instantly but Jared was on him in a second, ready with a muzzle to slip over the dog’s head, making the dog whine and claw at the restricting leather as the biggest boy tossed him into the bathroom by the collar and closed the door. Three went over to the tiny clock radio Dipper kept next to his bed and turned it on to a pop station with the volume as loud as it would go.

Two let the head lock loose and fished into his pocket for a moment, then handed a roll of duct tape to Jared, who tore off a piece and held it ready. They seemed to have practiced this, Three held his jaw shut when Two let go and Jared put the tape on snuggly. Dipper struggled weakly in Two’s new hold around his ribs as Jared slowly ripped another longer strip free and started this one behind his head, taping it to the first and overlapping carefully.

That done they started stripping their captive, starting with his pants and then tugging him out of his shirt. When Two let him go and retreated to the door to listen for footsteps and keep Dipper from bolting, Three and Jared started pushing him around, laughing softly and grabbing his wrists whenever he’d reach for the tape around his mouth. Despite all the dancing, Dipper didn’t work out like they did, and he just couldn’t match their strength.

They passed him back and forth, shoving him around and holding his arms still while he fought until he started to get tired from shaking and shoving back. Jared’s strongest push had Dipper crumpling to the floor on all fours, panting hard for a moment before Jared was on him, pinning him to the floor and gripping his hair to pull his head up.

“I meant what I said, whore. I intend to give you a good long ride,” the jock ground out as the crotch of his jeans rubbed against Dipper’s ass roughly. Dipper shuddered weakly, sweating and shivering from fear and exhaustion. Jared rolled him over, straddling him, pulled up his head one more time and then socked him in the face as he let go.

Dipper’s head fell to the thin carpet with a dull thump and the world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So many sins here. First what’s happening, holy shit!? now this!? a cliffhanger?? please don’t kill me. I’m sorry, it’s just too long. I hate myself. What have i done??  
> Editor’s note:zrq'w vrphrqh frph uhvfxh ph? grq'w ohw wkhp fkrs grzq rxu olwwoh slqhwuhh


	5. Ch 4 (part 2) - The Wrath of Midas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And who would dare anger a Golden God?
> 
> Dipper is very much a damsel, and very much in distress. Que the handsome prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Warnings! This chapter contains-  
> Non-con themes  
> Violence  
> D/s themes  
> OK! Here it is! and it’s in Cipher’s POV! *Tries to appease readers with shinies*
> 
> Editor’s note: L'g eh diudlg. Ihdu wkh vwulsshu grulwr  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~*~*CIPHER’S POV*~*~*~*~

 _“Where. Is he?!”_  Cipher shouted at Blake, who was shaking with fear. Seriously, leave the floor proper for one night to make use of the Corner Room and the whole operation fell to shit. Nox had her hands full with makeup, Scarlett had to corral the ladies into the dressing room for refitting, Tommy was helping Matt up in the booth with a computer meltdown and Aiden was hovering nervously nearby, watching the boss chew out his boyfriend.

_Useless. All of them._ “I’ll be upstairs. Tell me when he gets here. I’m going to watch last night.” _Maybe was sicker than he said; sometimes I can get a better look if I see it._

Dammit, Pinetree should have texted someone if he wasn’t feeling well. He skipped out early last night, then nothing all day. Tommy said he had a test but without the newest star and hopeful addition to the next VIP session, they were short for the night, and he couldn’t tell the kid about the prospect if he wasn’t going to show.

Slumping into a black leather couch cushion, Cipher impatiently fast forwarded through the footage of the previous night, looking for the gorgeous silver haired boy. Cipher was a huge sucker for the quick color sprays, and it certainly did wonders for the little brunette.

As he watched the kid move, he couldn’t help but smile. The little dancer was getting better than he’d been when he came in. Only took him a few nights on stage and his confidence was already up. The moves were more confident, even if he stuck to floor work, his smile was relaxed and inviting, exactly the look Cipher wanted his customers seeing.

Cipher’s grin was in full swing at the end of the song, and he leaned back. Even absent, Dipper Pines could make the cold club owner grin. The smile fell, however, when he saw some jackass lay hands on his dancer. He instantly paused the tape, staring at the face incredulously.

“Holy shit, that was Jared DiMaggio!” Cipher shouted at no one in particular. Aureus Lux had problems with Jared as a patron last year. The delinquent college student was a year behind and was of age to come into the club last year. He’d harassed a few of the dancers and had been banned. He’d dyed his hair, but Cipher would recognized that sneer anywhere. He hit Play, wanting to see Pine Tree respond to the inappropriate kid.

He almost smiled when he saw Dipper mouth off to the older boy, but his face fell, a pallor coming over the blonde instantly. That look. That was the look that got him kicked out last year. Oh did Cipher know that look. It never meant anything good for the person receiving it.

He was out the door of his apartment wearing his leather jacket with a baseball bat in hand and skipping every other stair on the way down before he even realized what he was doing. He grabbed Blake by the collar as he passed by and hissed “ _Text me Dipper’s address. NOW!_ ” and flew out the door, clutching the aluminum handle in a vice grip.

He didn’t care how his exit looked. He didn’t care if the dancers talked about his treatment of the staff. Hell, he didn’t even care if Blake shit his pants. He needed to get to Dipper’s place now. News articles about the lacrosse star’s late girlfriend flashed across his mind; they’d looked into the kid when he’d gotten himself kicked out last year. They’d have to put his picture up in the break room again so no one was confused about Jared DiMaggio.

He slammed his foot on the gas as he heard his phone ding. Checking it illegally, he swung onto campus parking and sprinted to the dorm. Cipher himself had stayed on this campus when he was an undergrad and while working on his Law degree. Thankfully he knew exactly where Dipper was.

When he reached the door of the place he slammed his way in and thundered up the stairs. He beat the door with the aluminum bat as hard as he possibly could. “ _ **Jared DiMaggio**. Open this **FUCKING DOOR** or I will call the cops!”_

__

Immediately the door opened and some new knucklehead Jared was hanging out with got his nose broken. Cipher pushed him aside, letting him crumple to the floor. His golden eyes swept over the room as he took in the scene.  Jared, pants down and junk out, rubbing himself on top of Dipper, his dancer, against the poor kid’s bare ass. It didn’t look like Dipper had been raped (yet), but based on the sobbing and the bruises on Dipper’s back and eye, more than enough had been done. Cipher blindly punched the other dickhead in the face before swinging the bat like a major leaguer at Jared’s head.

Three dicks down, one triumphant badass, and one broken boy. Not much else was in the room; a bed, a few clothes and a door that had frantic scratching on the other side. Cipher turned to the sound of gasps in the hallway, slamming the door in some bitch’s face as she took a picture, another kid holding his phone still like he was taking video.

Didn’t matter. These pricks hurt his dancer. HIS. And nothing pissed a possessive man like Bill Cipher off more than people fucking with those he cared about.

Dipper was still sobbing when Cipher dropped the bat on the ground with a hollow metallic sound and sank to his knees next to Dipper where the youth could see him, but not close enough to touch. He spoke softly, keeping his hands visible. “Hey there, Pine Tree. We missed you at work tonight… glad I came to check on you. Can you roll over?” He kept his voice light, no dumb questions like ‘Are you ok?’ or ‘What did they do to you?’ just waited for Dipper to come around and recognize him.

Dipper nodded slowly and tried to move, groaning as his legs tried to cooperate. Cipher had been trying not to look, not to look. He’d wondered what the kid would look like naked, maybe even in light bondage… _But not like this. Never like this._

The bastards had duct taped his arms together behind his back far too tightly, then his ankles to a lacrosse stick to keep his legs open. The double duct tape gag was starting to peel off from sweat, spit and tears, but the rest was holding and the kid couldn’t roll. Dipper shivered in fear in front of him and Cipher had never felt so powerless in his life.

“Dipper,” his voice broke a little, pleading with the kid, “Please let me help you. I’m sure you don’t want anyone touching you right now…” he trailed off as Dipper started making whining noises, his tears drying a little, and wiggled a little closer on the carpet.

“-eeeez!” was the only noise Cipher heard, but the desperate look in his eyes and the wiggling was enough for him.

“Ok, ok! Just sit still, ok Pine Tree? I’ve got a pocket knife. You know me, always prepared,” he quipped, his brain reeling from the state of the dancer on the ground. He was crashing, and fast. Cipher’s ‘pocket knife’ was a bit more impressive than it sounded, but it _did_ fit in his pocket. He forced himself not to swear or look at the still motionless pricks littered around the room. Maybe he should have lead with the knife instead. Would have served them right.

Once his arms and legs were free, Dipper tried to push himself up a little. Cipher’s hands were gentle as he helped Dipper sit up, then nearly shouted in surprise when the kid threw himself at his savior, arms wrapped tight around his Boss’ neck, sobbing harshly. Cipher’s arms came around the boy’s back slowly, gently, trying to look to avoid the bruises on his ribs from where he must have gotten kicked. Dipper didn’t seem to care as he shivered in the gentle hug, the duct tape still on his face.

“Hey, hey, cummon Pine Tree. Let me get the rest of the tape off. You don’t have to talk, but then you can at least tell me where stuff is. We’re getting you out of here as soon as you’re dressed, ok?” He tilted his head when Dipper’s head whipped around to the bathroom and petted down his dancer’s spine. “Yeah, your dog too. Sit still now, ok?”

Peeling duct tape off was never fun but between the noise Dipper had been trying to make and the crying, it wasn’t so bad. Cipher helped the kid to his feet and casually grabbed the bat again. Just in case they were … interrupted. He moved slowly with Dipper, always in sight, and helped him get dressed. Dipper was quiet, shaking, and as soon as they were ready to go, he turned and clung to Cipher’s side, tucking himself under his arm.

Cipher rested an arm around Dipper’s side gently and squeezed just a little, using his bat hand to tip the kid’s chin up. “Hey, what’s this, huh? Not that I mind…” he said a little wistfully

Dipper finally spoke, though Cipher hadn’t expected anything at all. “Y-you saved me. You noticed I was missing. I … I didn’t think anyone was coming for me and I thought he was going to… to…” Dipper nearly convulsed and looked like he was gagging as he began whispering “Thank you.. Thank you…” his voice was hoarse and quiet, and Dipper buried his face again, fresh sobs wracking his body.

Cipher tugged him closer, then pet his hair. “My pleasure kid. I… Let’s get somewhere safe. The club has security for the day too, we’ll head there.” Cipher grabbed the leash by the door, quickly disentangled himself from his dancer, got the dog out of the bathroom and handed Dipper the leash. “One sec, just don’t look ok?”  
  


Dipper turned around flinched at the sound of the aluminum bat hitting three skulls. That settled, Cipher threw open the door and stormed into the hall. He grabbed the shirt collar of the kid who’d been holding his phone up. “You. What’s your name? Nevermind.” He fished out a card with his email on it and held it in the boy’s face. “You will email that video by tomorrow at noon or... “ he turned to the shaking girl next to them “What room is he in?” Cipher demanded and the girl pointed to the door across from Dipper’s. “Or I will be back here to confiscate your phone with a court order and a warrant for your arrest for the obstruction of justice. Do I make myself clear?” By the end of the tirade, the club owner was shouting. He got out another card and stuffed it into the girl’s hands clutching her phone. “Same goes for you.” He turned on his heel and approached Dipper slowly, realizing that his temper might have done more damage, but to his utter surprise...

The only person in the hallway who didn’t look terrified or about to shit themselves was Dipper Pines. And wasn’t that interesting.

Dipper also looked like he was about to collapse, leaning heavily against the door frame. Cipher found the keys just inside the door where they’d been dropped, locked the door and gently picked the teen up in his arms, cradling Dipper against his chest, walking out of  the building and into the parking lot.

He slashed Dipper a look as he walked and sighed. “Front left pocket of my jacket. Can you get my phone?” he asked the kid. “Emergency numbers… there … hit 911 then hold it up to my ear. Good.” Cipher trapped the phone between his shoulder and his ear and mouthed “Rest” to Dipper. Dipper obeyed, his head resting against the leather jacket, favoring the bruised cheekbone where Jared had punched him.

“Yes, dispatch. My name is William Cipher and I just took out a trio of would be rapists at …” Cipher rattled off the address and the promise that video evidence would be submitted tomorrow about the case. The police were taking his word on this one, and besides, the pricks probably needed to go to the ER.

When dispatch hung up, he shook Dipper a little, who reached up to take the phone and hang it up. He looked so peaceful as they walked to the car, snuggled into Cipher’s chest, cradling the phone to himself as club owner, dancer and dog made their way to an Audi R7. The gold paint gleamed under a street lamp, and the car beeped when Cipher’s keys neared it. He kicked his foot under the back and hatch-trunk opened. he released the dog, who jumped in the back. “Stay.” Cipher commanded. Hoping the dog listened, he gently let his dancer slide down his body, still keeping a good grip on his low back to help him stand.

Dipper was fading faster now, his head lolling from exhaustion and Cipher had to wrestle him into the low seat. Buckling the youth in, he shut the door gently and went to see to the dog. The mutt’s ears were down, and his eyes were sad. He’d stopped trying to bark the moment he’d seen Cipher. “Good boy,” Cipher muttered, ruffling his ears with one hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his winter gloves, leather, and took off the muzzle. No use wasting possible fingerprints. Probably should have left that in the apartment. Oh well.

He slid into the driver's seat, hitting the ignition button as the car purred to life. Putting the thing in the glove box, he looked over Dipper. Yup, out cold. At least they made it this far. They’d have to use the back entrance to the apartment.

Cipher’s driving was considerably less harried going this direction, and but his thoughts were racing a mile a minute. What was he going to do?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: [you hear the sound of an aluminum bat dropping on marble and the soft drips of dickbag blood on the floor.] Also, WTH is the Corner Room? 
> 
> Editor’s note:Wkh zudwk ri wkh jroghq jrg lv wr eh ihduhg, iru klv dqjhu exuqv dv krw dv wkh vxq dqg kh vkdoo kdsslob vplwh brx iru zurqjlqj klp ru klv. (dovr, zh'uh nlqnb ixfnhuv, klqw klqw)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Ch 5 - Rising from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> traumatized minds react in strange ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: back to Dipper’s POV. I hate myself.   
> Editor’s note: Zkhq wkh prrq ihoo lq oryh zlwk wkh vxq,  
>  doo zdv jroghq lq wkh vnb,   
> doo zdv jroghq zkhq wkh gdb phw wkh qljkw.

*~*~*~*Dipper’s POV*~*~*~*

Sitting up in bed was just not happening. In fact, Dipper wasn’t even sure he could open his eyes. When was his bed ever this comfy? sure, Ikea is pretty great, but this is way too comfy to… be.. his… oh shit.

Dipper flew upright, completely confused by the damp covering on his eyes until it fell off into his lap. Washcloth. He stared at it, feeling dazed and confused, head tilting at the gold sheets covering his lap. His right eye was throbbing and swollen but open, and his head hurt something terrible. Wincing as he shifted in bed, he realized his ribs were faring much, much worse. He tried to look around quickly but the room spun painfully, and he groaned, reaching up to gingerly hold his temples.

“Where… the hell... am I?” he nearly moaned, not expecting an answer. His voice was scratchy and rough and his throat was super sore. But the place was otherwise dead silent until:  
  
“My place.” The whisper was ragged and hoarse, sounding almost as bad as his own voice, Dipper peeked to the side. He barely recognized the disheveled man in the chair next to the bed, not close enough to touch. Looking up, the dark circles under Cipher’s eyes boasted a sleepless night, and thinned lips spoke of regret and pain. “Do you… need a minute?”

It’s the soft voice, the caress of the words that brought it all back. Yes, the night had been horrible but it ended like a scene from a fairy tale, and Dipper could see the entire thing in flashes. Cipher nearly breaking down the door, taking care of those… lacrosse players… and then helping him get… here.

The picture broke down from there, fading to black frequently. The rumble of a sports car and the slightly panicked sounds of his friends. Cipher’s voice sharply and quietly telling them all to get back. Footsteps on the stairs. A warm hand on his head here, a soft touch on his cheek there. Long fingers and whispered words gently peeling him out of sweat-soaked clothes that reek of fear, then rubbing his skin, soothing his tense muscles and his quivering nerves at the same time.

Bliss. That’s all Dipper could feel in that moment. Somehow, even after being caught in the middle of one of the worst things to happen to him, he’d managed to escape … well, not completely unscathed but whole, and in Cipher’s care no less.

He had to move slowly. That much he’d gotten from the whiplash feeling in his head and the aching in his ribs from his movements earlier, but the response to the pain in Cipher’s face is just the same as it was last night. Without thinking about it any further, Dipper freed himself from the bed and stumbled over to the chair, folding himself into Cipher’s lap easily and holding on tight around his neck.

“Thank you,” he whispered, relief and fear warring in his voice. He began to shake, his mind whirling with the possible endings of the night before if it wasn’t for the man in this chair. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…” he repeated softly. No more sobbing, no more gut wrenching terror left in him, just gratefulness and relief that whatever Jared and his boys had planned, they never got to finish. Fresh tears of relief rolled down his face as he buried his face against the older man’s neck.

Cipher froze as his dancer crawled in his lap, thawing slowly and gently resting his hands on Dipper’s hips with a sound almost like a whine. Frustration? Dipper raised his head from Cipher’s neck, looking up at him and flushing, suddenly realizing that he might be completely wrong about all this, letting his infatuation get the better of him.

“S-Sorry, sir, I … I just…” he stammered, trying to back away, but the hands on his hips clasped together at the back, not grabbing him but holding onto each other, trapping him.

“Don’t.” Cipher breathed, a hint of a growl in his voice. “Don’t move. I don’t want you far but I don’t want to hurt you, and you have bruises..” His voice sounded sickened, and his eyes wide, pupils dilated. He looked … scared.

Dipper shifted a little. He’d never done lap dances before, but his boss was pretty much getting one at this point with all the squirming and movement, and though it was supposed to arouse the ‘client’, it was certainly doing wonders for the ‘dancer’ in their current position. Biting his lip, the blush threatened to burn across his face. Getting here was an impulse, now what?

“So you don’t want me to leave… What do you want, Mr. Cipher?” He gulped, realizing that was far more of an seductive offer than he intended.

The reply was immediate. Cipher smiled, the sound a bit self critical, and rumbling. “Well you can cut that ‘Mr. Cipher’ shit out immediately. You’re in my lap for chrissake.” The grin on his face kicked up a small notch, no where near the teasing invitation it usually was, but far less pained than before. “Start by telling me what hurts.”   
  


~*~*~*~CIPHER’S POV~*~*~*~

_It is going to be really hard not to flinch or explode out of this chair to kill those fuckers_ … The list of injuries on his dancer seemed to be endless. Dipper didn’t exactly know what hurt, only able to figure it out from having every bruise and slightly swollen bit touched and poked. Cipher wasn’t a stranger to causing people pain, not by a long shot… but this felt so much worse than the paid play in the Corner Room, his own personal playground.

And who knew how much fun two people could have just figuring out what hurts?

With every teeth grinding stroke across a bruise, Dipper’s whole body tensed up until the touch was removed. He didn’t seem all that upset about it, and smiled sheepishly, almost like he was embarrassed to be in pain. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be many cuts.

At least he doesn’t have to strip for me as well, Cipher’s inner monologue sounded sardonic.* No complaints in his corner, save that there are painful spots to discover. After the entire ‘exam’ _(Ugh, just kill me now, how wrong can this get?!)_ , it seemed Dipper had bruising to his right ribs, right black eye, split lip on the right side. _Hmm, guess who’s left handed?_

Despite the rough treatment yesterday, Dipper seemed starved for his attention, for his touch. How do you tell a kid you rescued from rape and thoroughly want ‘No’? But after the third semi-manic attempt to kiss at the older man’s neck, Cipher pushed gently back on Dipper’s chest, lessening the motion with a light caress . “Dipper, don’t. Please. Give it a while. Yesterday was horrible, I get that but I can’t…”  
  
“You don’t want me.” The boy interrupts him, his voice instantly deadened, head hanging.

“Stop. I am not answering that question; that’s not the point!” Cipher freed his left hand from behind his back where he’s left it, determined not to hurt his dancer, and ran it through his hair. “I don’t want to take advantage … I can’t… ah fuck it.” He leaned forward, gently cupping the non-injured side of Dipper’s face to press a kiss to the kid’s lips, tilting his head to avoid pressure on the split lip. Dipper froze for just a minute then fisted his hands in the t-shirt Cipher’s wearing, holding on for dear life. The older man’s fingers flexed with the itch to grab and possess this gorgeous kid, but … He forced himself back into the seat again, breaking the heated kiss and leaving the two of them panting.

Dipper’s eyes stared, lust-blown and wide open, and he instantly leaned in, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his chest. THe boy nearly growled in impatience.

“Stop. I get it. You want this” _Usually I’d say ‘Get in line’ here, but not today_. Cipher’s breath caught as tried to breathe deeper, finally admitting “And I do too. But not… today.” He had to stop the kid from lunging at him again. Sheesh. Gotta love determination. “Today, and probably tomorrow, and probably for the next week… just … stay with me. Here. You and the dog can sleep in an actually suitable place for the first time in weeks. We’ll eat something besides greasy campus food and … what do you punks eat now days, Pizza Rolls?” He resettled the dancer more comfortably, watching Dipper as he listened intently. “I saw the apartment. You have a bed and nothing else. Why didn’t you say? I could have helped…” He waved a hand at the gold-and-marble decked apartment around them.

Dipper sat back, butt resting on Cipher’s knees, looking around for the first time. Everything was covered in golds and blacks, from the leather couches and chairs to the same gold-shot-marble on covering the kitchen. Down to the last tile, there wasn’t a single thing not matching the amused eyes watching him look around.

  
Dipper blinked slowly down at him for a moment as if thinking. His eyes were a little glassy and confused, and he looked worn out. As if thinking aloud, he piped up, sounding a little squeaky, “So, are we like, dating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: *[sar·don·ic (särˈdänik/) adj. grimly mocking or cynical.] I must use this word more. Also. There! I fixed it? kinda? Dipper’s ok though, that counts for something, yeah? [smiles sheepisly] Srsly tho, WHAT IS THE CORNER ROOM!?
> 
> Editor’s note: qrw jrqqd olh, qrw vr elj rq wklv fkdswhu. Wdnhv srru olwwoh dexvhg gls gls uljkw rxwd fkdudfwhu. Vruub jxbv, wklqjv jhw jrrg djdlq vrrq.


	7. Ch 6 - From the Outside Lookin’ In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the supporting cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: how much of a bitch can i be? how could i end a chapter like that? how rude. such a bitch.
> 
> Editor’s note: Kdyh vrph edfnjurxqg fkdudfwhuv. Zh oryh rxu edelhv.

****Scarlet’s POV****

_ Bringing these two to heel has gotta be my favorite thing in the world _ . The smell of leather, sex and a cloying cinnamon seemed to fill the space between them. This was quite a rare occasion: an off night that she, Ebba (Nox) and Tommy (Aleam) shared, and Charlotte planned on enjoying every second. Well, when they had a minute to recover, anyways.

 

She stretched, panting softly as she wound back down and tossed the crop off the bed. The panting wasn’t  _ all _ from exertion, and she breathed a little deeper when she reached back with a wince to loosen the corset a tiny bit. 

 

She leaned down to look at the two darlings lying face down on her bed, and purred “Need a minute?” Not that she expected an answer around the gags. Tommy seemed nearly comatose at this point, but Ebba chuckled, mouthing at the ball in her mouth. Good, she was coming around then. Charlotte removed the gags with a grin. “Better?” she teased.

 

“I love that thing, I really do, but my jaw is _sore._ Once, _just once_ , I’d like to have a night at your place where I’m not screaming my head off. Is that so much to ask?” Ebba’s voice was playful and sarcastic, the grin on her face practically audible.

 

“Liar. You love it. Now sit still if you want up.” Sliding back on top of the shorter woman, Scarlet slowly unlaced the forearm bindings holding Ebba’s hands together tightly behind her. She dropped that on the ground, then started working on the kneebar. “Smoke? Tommy’s still out, looks like… There, done. Up!” She commanded, giving the girl a light smack on the backside, barely a tap compared to what they’d been doing all evening. 

 

“Ooh, yeah,” Ebba groaned, slowly stretching out her muscles and grinning as she messed with Tommy’s hair. “Wake up, sleepyhead, we ain’t done with you…!” She rolled off the bed, and slipped over to her backpack to retrieve a pre-rolled blunt.

 

Charlotte was already out on the balcony with a cigarette and a snifter of cherry whisky when Ebba padded over. “Nu uh, you put a robe on missy!” Charlotte growled.

 

Ebba’s face darkened, clearly not as concerned about the fact she was wearing little more than ribbons at the moment, but she put a slinky black robe on, muttering “ _ You _ put a robe on.” 

 

Charlotte grinned and pointed to the panties she’d donned just for the occasion of smoking. “Hey, I’m dressed. You’re the one who’s naked!” The two girls laughed at that, enjoying the joke; only strippers would call a corset, stockings, garter straps and panties ‘dressed.’ 

 

They puffed in silence for a moment, enjoying the night breeze that drifted into the apartment through the double glass doors. Charlotte always  had made them open the doors and step onto the balcony to smoke, but she clearly wasn’t _too_ concerned with the smell. They both grinned when they heard Tommy groan and struggle on the bed, though neither moved, enjoying the noises for the moment.

 

Finally Tommy spoke up. “Oi! If you _ladies_ wouldn’t mind giving me a hand…?” He grumbled, wiggling in the same position Ebba had been in. 

 

Charlotte’s eyes lit up as she flicked the cigarette butt over the side of the balcony. Ebba just left the blunt on the balcony ashtray; it would go out on it’s own.  With matching grins, both girls sauntered over, and Tommy realized what he’d said. “No, wait, I meant help! Hel- Ow!” as twin smacks landed on his upturned asscheeks. “Owwww…!” he whined again, obviously not minding too much. In a matter of minutes, Tommy was free and upright, not to mention gloriously naked. Nox and Scarlet had gorgeous curves, but Aleam was all lithe limbs and lean muscle. 

 

Ebba looked over the completely naked boy standing next to her with interest and then at the open window. “Does this mean I can take the robe off now?” Tommy flushed and moved his hands to cover himself   
  


Charlotte glared and handed Tommy the sheet off the bed. “Hush you.” 

 

After a round robin and very mature exchange of tongues sticking out, the three grinned. They helped each other out of the bedroom attire and slipped into clothing more suitable. Dinner, soft music in the background. The three were way past dating, but they all got along pretty damn well. 

 

About halfway through dinner, Tommy finally brought ‘It’ up. “So, have you seen Dipper since Sunday? Has Cipher told either of you _anything_ at all?” 

 

Shaking their heads with mouths full, it was clear neither of the girls were aware. They waited for the gossipmonger to continue; obviously, he had.

 

“ _ Well _ , I actually  _ saw _ Cipher fly out with that bat. Blake was pretty shaken up after he got shouted at, but seemed more concerned after we figured out Dipper was hurt.  _ Apparently _ , some guys tried to mess Dipper after they saw him dance Saturday.” They all looked at each other a little guiltily, feeling bad they’d not been there to catch Jared. They knew who he was all right. 

 

“I dunno if Dipper is ready for the VIP level, but I still think he’d be good up there with us.” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

 

“Whatever happens, I think we should at least try to get Cipher to tell him about it. Blake seemed to think Dipper was really concerned that we weren’t there.” Tommy said, his voice sad and he began to pick at the pasta. 

 

Ebba finally piped up, shrugging. “He needs money. That’s why I started. The cash is totally worth it, and let’s be honest here, we get paid to let Cipher do whatever he likes to us. Who says no to that?” 

 

Tommy blushed absolutely crimson at that, and all but buried his face in his bowl. “Don’t remind me. Saturday was… God, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.”   
  
Charlotte snorted softly. “You? I’m pretty sure  _ I’ve  _ never cum that hard, and I was just watching! He had you completely strung up, Tommy… Tell me, did his mouth feel as good as it looked?” 

 

Tommy shivered in his seat, eyes closing at the memory. “Better. The best. No offense.” 

 

Ebba chuckled around her fork and mumbled around her food “None taken.” She looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked “Maybe he’d be better in the Glass Room? I mean, the false privacy in the Corner is nice, but it gets a little … Rough.”

 

Tommy nodded fervently. “I know I wouldn’t like it. After meeting Jared and being at his mercy, anyone is bound to be a bit skittish of being powerless…. well, maybe around you two it would be nice.” 

 

Charlotte pursed her lips in annoyance. “We must not have beat his face in hard enough last year, Eb.” She flexed her fingers a little then cracked her neck, her head moving side to side. 

 

Ebba smirked a little. “Well, I don’t know that Cipher’s going to need our help, but if he does, I’ll make sure he knows.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Some hits of sin! and raunch. also short.   
> Editor’s note: odwh vkruw fkdswhu. zh kdyh idlohg brx. sohdvh hqmrb rxu vlq edelhv


	8. Ch 7 - Morons and Real Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with the police and a broken pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Warning: hints of self mutilation via scratching. Merry Christmas!  
> Editor’s note: Phuub fkulvwpdv brx ixfnlq krv, krsh brx olnh lw <3 Brxu jduedjh prwkhu lv d olwwoh guxqn, vruub li vrph huuruv vols wkurxjk

~*~*~*~CIPHER’S POV~*~*~*~

Cipher stared down at the boy who’d been in his lap not 15 mins ago. After the conversation they’d just had, thankfully Dipper had been too tired to stay awake.  _ Not good. Maybe he needs to go to the hospital…  _ Cipher gulped the prospect of his dancer being hurt more than he looked to be from the outside.  He never did answer Dipper’s question out loud, and wasn’t sure that he knew the answer.  _ Is this dating?  _ The blonde hadn’t dated anyone in years, never found anyone worth the trouble. He wasn’t exactly a two-become-one-flesh kinda guy either, how could he be in this industry?   
  


Cipher stroked back a lock of hair from Dipper’s face, then scoffed at himself quietly, slinking out of the room to slip into the living room. Collapsed on a couch, his head fell into his hands again with a groan. He’d left the door cracked so the’d be able to hear if Dipper woke, but he had stuff to get done. 

 

He looked at his cellphone, pleased at the emails he had waiting for him. Pocketing the phone, he checked the time. Only 12:30. Plenty of time to deal with the police before the club opens. Slipping out the door, Cipher whistles at Ben the Bouncer. “Watch my door for me, and don’t let anyone in. I want him to sleep and rest. If he comes looking for me, have something ordered in, whatever he wants.”

 

That finished, Cipher slipped out the club, gleeful at the chance to prosecute this asshole again. He failed last year, they didn’t have enough evidence on the prick to get a conviction. But this time… His vindictive smile died when he remembered the price Dipper had paid. The prick would pay. 

 

When he got to the station, he was temporarily detained. He had the evidence on his phone, which he gave over willingly to the officers. They made him wait a long time.  _ Why doesn’t this room have a clock? _ After what seemed like a long time, someone came in and asked him about his relation to the victim. He answered their questions easily, ignoring the dubious looks the detectives shared when he mentioned the strip club. They left again, no doubt to check on his credentials more closely, and wasn’t surprised that they came back almost immediately, and Cipher smirked at the clear copy of his full name, William Cipher, J.S.D.  _ That’s right, detective, I know exactly how long those punks should go to jail, and I run a strip club.  _

 

Finally, they let him go. He wasn’t surprised to see that nearly 4 hours had passed. When he left interrogation, a deputy scurried up to him. Her eyes were wide and she was a little out of breath; she had his phone in her hand. “I’m sorry Mr. Cipher, I didn’t mean to look, but I was told to look through your phone when the texts started coming. I told the detectives to hurry but they wouldn’t listen!” She handed him the phone, and there was a string of messages from Ben. 

 

Cipher scrolled through the messages as he shrugged on the leather jacket and grabbed his keys as calmly as he could. “I’m assuming I can have this back?” When she nodded, he pocketed the phone. “Thanks for the heads up,” and he strode out the door, not sure what he was walking into. 

 

The texts went from mild concern to grim and hateful messages about the damage Jared had done to Dipper. Cipher wasn’t getting a clear enough picture from reading the texts, and thus had very little idea of what he was walk into. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cipher thundered up to the front door. The floor was quiet, too quiet. None of the Corner Club were down there at first glance, which worried him. It was 6:00 pm, they should be getting ready. 

 

Blake was waiting at the base of the stairs with a plastic bag in hand. It looked like food. Cipher took it gratefully, then said as calmly as he could “Call the standbys, I don’t know where -” 

 

“Up with Dipper, sir. They thought friendly faces might help…” Blake bit his lip hard and looked like he was about to burst into tears. So he’d seen as well. 

 

Cipher shouldered past him and nearly sprinted up the stairs, throwing open the unlocked door open, and nearly sobbed immediately at what he saw in front of him: A small bloody handprint on the wall.  _ “Dipper!”  _ His voice nearly cracking as the name burst from his mouth. 

 

“They’re in there,” Tommy said meekly from the corner of the living room and pointing to the bathroom door. Aiden and Ebba were huddled on the sofa with him. It made sense, a little. Two males would freak him out, but why wasn’t Ebba in there?

 

She seemed to answer his train of thought, shaking her head. “I … just couldn’t. I didn’t know how to help him,” and the three of them huddled a little closer. They all seemed to feel helpless against whatever was hurting his little Dipper. 

 

Cipher just nodded, unable to do much more at the moment, and strode into the bathroom.  _ Don’t just slam the door open, _ he coached himself, and slid inside, instantly sickened by the picture in front of him. 

 

Dipper was sitting in the bathtub, as far away from Charlotte as he could get. His arms were covered in scratches, some of them bleeding still. They looked a little like claw marks, and sure enough, Dipper’s nails were bloody, the contrast with the silver polish was painful. He looked sick and tired, curled up in the corner. Charlotte looked up at her boss from her perch in the corner on the floor, curled into herself, tear stains on her face. 

 

“He won’t talk to me, I’m just talking to give him something to listen to, anything but what’s going on in his head,” She sniffled. “What do we do?”   
  


“Dipper?” Cipher asked softly, pulling his coat off and letting it drop to the ground. “Cummon Pine Tree, tell me what’s goin-” 

 

And Dipper was alive again. At the first sound of Cipher’s voice his head snapped up and swiveled over, and by the time he heard ‘going’ he was in Cipher’s personal space again, face buried against the older man’s chest, arms curled into himself and hands splayed just below his chin. Blood seeped out of the scrapes on his arms, staining the white t-shirt as Cipher’s arms came around the boy, holding him a little too tight and leaning back against the wall. 

 

Charlotte’s eyes widened at this, but Cipher just stared at her, an imperious eyebrow raised. The unspoken ‘What?’ was deafening. 

 

She ducked her head as if to say ‘None of my business’ and soundlessly crept out of the bathroom. Cipher waited until the sounds of the others leaving faded before he pulled Dipper back to look at him. 

 

The kid actually whimpered, a soft and pitiful “N-no…” as he stood on tiptoe and rewrapped himself closer, arms around his boss’ neck. Seemed he didn’t want to be moved. Fine then. Cipher stroked his back slowly, rocking back and forth a little. 

 

“Goddamn Pine Tree, I wasn’t gone that long. What happened, huh?” He finally asked, afraid of the answer.

 

Dipper sniffled a little, burying his face harder against Cipher’s neck. It was hard to hear him talk, but the words cut through Cipher. “Y-you never answered my question earlier, and then wh-when I woke up from a nightmare, you were g-gone.” The sobs were starting up now, but they sounded emptier, hollow. 

 

Cipher leaned down a little and got a better grip on his dancer, trying to hold him up so he wouldn’t have to stand on tiptoe. “I’m sorry,” he soothed, “I was at the police station. They would have come here if I didn’t go in to testify.”  

 

He began pulling Dipper up to sit him on the vanity. “Let me look at your arms.” His hands stroked soothingly up Dipper’s side and arms, gently untangling them and pushing the boy back to get a better look. 

 

Dipper squirmed on the cold marble surface, sitting in just his underwear as Cipher caressed gently over his arms. His hands seemed to spasm a little as if reaching for the older man as his legs spread, and after a moment, Cipher took the invitation to stand closer, leaving his gaze on the cuts. 

 

He didn’t say anything; didn’t need to. Dipper hung his head a little, shoulders still stiff. “You still didn’t answer,” he whispers. 

 

Cipher’s breath exploded out in exasperation. “Yes, for fuck’s sake kid,  _ yes _ , this means we’re pretty much dating. I haven’t bothered to date in a long time, and I’m not exactly monogamous, but yeah, you living with me here means we’re ‘like’ dating,” Cipher says. His voice is a little agitated and he busily gets out some antiseptics and a few cotton balls, doing air quotes on the word like. Wincing at his sharp tone, he breathes deeply trying to calm down. He peeks at Dipper from under his lashes and looks grumpily apologetic. “Sorry,” he grumps. 

 

Dipper’s eyes have gone wide again, but not with fear or the consuming pain he was going through earlier. “N-no, it’s fine… sir,” he finishes, his breath catching a few times. 

 

Cipher stares. _Is he doing this on purpose?_ _And how would he know?_ Playing it off, he throws a clean cotton ball at the kid. “What’s with the sir, Pine Tree?” 

 

Dipper blushes and a ghost of a smile is on his face. “Dunno, I just like it when you get all growly. I feel… safer.” 

 

Hands gentled as Cipher slowly cleaned the wounds on his dancer’s arms and lip. Using Nuskin to seal the wounds caused the boy to gasp softly. He didn’t say anything as he worked, just carefully worked over everything that needed tending. They both looked up when the music downstairs started.  _ Good. Business as usual, my dears.  _ Trust his core group to keep things going while he was … distracted. 

 

Dipper didn’t seem reassured by the noise at all and squirmed closer. “Are you going down tonight?” 

 

Cipher blinked. “What? No. No way. If I really needed to watch, I’d turn on the monitors. It auto records when I’m not watching. That’s how I figured out you need help yesterday; I saw that fucker messing with you when I reviewed the footage.”

 

Questions burned in the boy’s eyes, but Cipher shook his head minutely.  _ Don’t ask me tonight kid, you’re not ready for the real business I run here.  _ “Let me take you back to bed, hmm? If I need to leave, I promise I’ll leave a note for you.” When Dipper’s stomach rumbled loudly, Cipher chuckled. “After you eat what Blake ordered in.” 

 

They ate in near silence, and Dipper picked at the food. He clearly wasn’t feeling up to eating. After a swift clean up, Cipher nearly had to carry the youth to bed. 

 

Hours later, he was still awake, feeling Dipper twitch and flinch, small pained sounds coming from his side of the bed where he’d rolled. Cipher pulled him back over, tucking him close, and tried to drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so much care required! Dipper is so broken, but I’m not nearly as sorry as I was a few chapters ago. 
> 
> Editor’s note: Dqg L'p qrw vruub dw doo, exw wkhq... L zdvq'w uhdoob d ihz fkdswhuv djr, hlwkhu.


	9. Ch 8 - Midas Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken boy just begs for love, hoping that he'll be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: You should all know that I have a million papers at the time i am writing this, but I love you more. WARNING: NSFW RAUNCH. Read at your own peril.   
> Editor’s note: L vxssrvh kh mxvw zdqwv wr jlyh klpvhoi wr vrphrqh kh oryhv. fdq'w vdb l eodph klp

ONE WEEK LATER

~*~*~*~Cipher’s POV~*~*~*~

Cipher ran his hand over his face, massaging at his aching eyes. Nothing was helping. After the first few restless, nightmare filled evenings, even his most soothing attempts to calm Dipper were less and less effective. Three nights ago Dipper’s terror had spiked so high he’d fully arched off the bed in sleep and screamed loud enough to be heard down in the club. 

 

Usually Cipher enjoyed making people scream like that. Too bad he had nothing to do with it. 

 

After that, Dipper simply refused to sleep. He prowled around the apartment at all hours, cradling a mug of coffee and wearing less and less clothing. It seemed at first that he was trying to cover his body in baggy clothes and warmth, hiding in layers and layers, but as the week wore on, the layers came off. 

 

And that’s when Cipher put his foot down. 

 

“Dipper.” Cipher’s voice was deadly soft, and the boy turned, a provocative sway to his hip and a caricature smile on his face. Drawing on every ounce of willpower he had not to look down, he held the boy’s gaze.

 

Dipper was wearing one of Cipher’s dress shirts he’d found in the closet, sleeves rolled up clumsily and unbuttoned until the very last one, and nothing else, which was painfully apparent.  _ He’s losing weight… This is killing him. And I have no idea what to do.  _

 

“When was the last time you ate?” 

 

Dipper twirled a finger around the rim of the mug slowly, looking up at the older man from under his lashes and biting his lip, tempting even as this haunted, wanton thing. “This morning,” the words rang false around the room, and the kid had the grace to blush. “Couldn’t keep it down,” he admitted, and hung his head, putting the coffee cup down with a hand that shook. 

 

Cipher was on him instantly, one hand around his low back  _ \- God he’s noticeably thinner - _ one hand cupping the back of his head, forcing him to look up. “Tell me how to help. What do you need, what am I doing wrong?” 

 

Dipper refused to meet his eyes, looking stubbornly at Cipher’s chest instead. His sounded  hollow, and his eyes dulled. “Nothing. I don’t need you to do anything.” 

 

And Cipher crumpled. Defeat seemed to crush him as he sank gracefully to the floor, his face resting against Dipper’s fluttering abs as his hands clutched the shirt tails hanging just below Dipper’s hips. He didn’t know how to fix this, didn’t know how to make his dancer whole again. Couldn’t just throw money at the problem, which was his usual MO, couldn’t do anything more to Jared, nothing that would help Dipper now. His eyes closed as he rasped “It kills me seeing you like this.” 

 

Dipper’s hand stroked through Cipher’s hair, slowly, haltingly, almost like he was afraid to touch the older man. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered down in worship. 

 

Cipher’s eyes flew open. Well, that was new. Thinking quickly, he realized this might be the first time Dipper had initiated any kind of casual touch. Looking up slowly, he realized he was inches from Dipper’s erection.  _ Time to back away. _ “Look, Dipper, you know I can’t-”   
  
“I KNEW IT!” Dipper nearly flew away, moving incredibly fast for a kid who hadn’t slept in days, leaving Cipher on his knees and blinking. “I  _ knew _ you didn’t want me. And why would you? I’m sure you have a  _ line _ of people to help you g-get your rocks off whenever you want… Why the hell would you want me? I’m too b-broken!” 

 

Turned away, Dipper didn’t see the larger man coming up behind him like a predator, arms cradling him almost completely and pushing him hard enough into a wall to make his teeth clench. A hand on his forehead kept it from banging and the other arm wrapped around his torso to protect his sore ribs, the hands slipped down to his waist as the blonde pressed Dipper into the wall with his hips, his own pants tented and his groin pressed against the kid’s backside. His breath came panting down into Dipper’s ear as he loomed behind the dancer.

 

“What was that, Pine Tree? I thought you were just telling me I wasn’t interested, but I must have been mistaken.” The blonde sounded more like he had the first time Dipper saw him, completely in control at the job fair.Gently nipping at Dipper’s neck just above the shirt collar, he whispered, “Because you can’t possibly think I’m disinterested.”

 

Dipper gasped at the sudden movement, and Cipher froze.  _ Shit, I fucking spooked him! _ he thought, until he heard a soft whimper.  _ Spoke too soon, _ and the blonde chuckled darkly as his hands slipped to his dancer’s borrowed shirt, undoing the last button, then stroking up to close a few near the top. 

 

“Wh-what… what are you doing?” Dipper’s stuttering voice came out in a breathless pant, hips rolling back against Cipher’s. 

 

Cipher grinned against Dipper’s ear. “Whatever I like, as usual.” 

 

Dipper nearly squeaked as Cipher’s hands skated back down his belly to brush over the length of this cock teasingly, then gulped when he felt hands moving to unbutton the jean-covered hips pinning to him. “A-anything?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Cipher nearly purred as he wrestled with the buttons. Goddamn skinny jeans. 

 

“S-so you don’t mind v-virgins?” Dipper’s voice was still squeaky, his hands splayed against the wall, and Cipher froze. 

 

“What.” 

 

Dipper turned a little biting his lip as he looked up at Cipher, fear warring with arousal on his face as he nodded. 

 

Cipher rested his cheek against Dipper’s hair and sighed. “Now you tell me?” He kept the kid pinned as he ran a hand through his hair.  _ At least I don’t need to wrestle these off.  _ “No, Pine Tree, I don’t mind virgins. I’m quite partial, actually. But I doubt you’re up for your first time in this state.” His hand ghosted back around the boy’s hip and ran a teasing finger along the underside of his cock again. “Something you need to ease into.” His voice was pure seduction now, and his long fingers wrapped gently around Dipper’s throbbing erection. “That what you want?”

 

Dipper nodded fervently, his cheeks crimson as he pressed back into Cipher’s grinding. Squeezing him a little with those long fingers, Cipher nearly snapped “Stop teasing me, you’re tempting enough without rubbing what I can’t have yet on my dick.” He reached up with his other hand, tapping two fingers against the boy’s lips where he could see and commanded “Ssssuck,” the ‘s’ hissing in the air between them. 

 

Dipper’s mouth opened immediately, probably more from shock than obedience. Didn’t bother Cipher one bit which it was, and he slipped his fingers in, holding the boy’s gaze with heated gold eyes. “You need these wet,” he prompted, and Dipper ran his tongue over them a little more enthusiastically. Still stroking slowly, Cipher smiled at the darling brunette, wiggling his fingers a little in the boy’s mouth. “Good. Open again. And take this,” he said, his stroking hand squeezing. 

 

The blush on Dipper’s face had reached his neck and probably his chest now, but he let one of his hands drop slowly, wrapping around himself as Cipher dropped into a crouch behind him. 

 

Cipher gently moved the boy’s feet wider, leaning forward to press a kiss to the boy’s exposed butt cheek. “Hips back,” then grinned when they jerked back.  _ Ooh, he must have hit a good spot. _ ”Yup, just like that.” He stuck the fingers in his own mouth for a moment, free hand running up the back of the dancer’s leg, moving to cup a cheek, gently pulling them apart. 

 

Dipper nearly buckled at the first spit slick touch to the tight ring, the hand on his backside tightening. “Lean on the wall, it’ll help.. and slow down with that hand.” Cipher chuckled as he traced rings, trying to calm the spasms. When Dipper’s breathing evened out a little, he pressed gently, barely breaching inside. He tried to pause but Dipper arched back with a gasp.  _ So much for going slow, _ Cipher mused as the kid took the first finger to the hilt. 

 

Dipper’s breathing nearly stopped and his body clenched tight around the slim finger. Cipher gently stroked against the bump with his finger pad, enjoying the little spasms that rippled up Dipper’s spine. “A-ah… wh-what…?”   
  
“Shhh,” Cipher soothed, standing smoothly as his other wet finger stroked the ring as well. He teased the boy, alternating between the direct prostate stimulation and slipping his fingers in and out. Leaning in close to enjoy the show, his lips brushed over the boy’s cheek and neck. Finally, it was all too much and Dipper started to shake, his hand’s pace faltering. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Cipher leaned down and whispered “That’s it. Let go,” against the dancer’s lips, claiming them in an open mouthed kiss to catch the half scream of pleasure. His fingers curled against the bundle of nerves inside, drawing out his darling dancer’s spasms. He crooned softly into the kiss, his teeth catching Dipper’s lip, sucking it into his own mouth. 

 

_ I forgot how fun virgins were.  _ Easing back on the kiss, Cipher tightened his hold on Dipper’s waist to help him stand, then swore when the kid started to crumple. “Christ,” he muttered, pressing his dancer back against the wall with his own body.

 

Dipper’s mouth hung open, panting as his eyes blinked sleepily. “Ah… S-sorry,” he panted as Cipher gently slipped his fingers free, then chuckled at the wince. 

 

“Cummon, bed for you, Pine Tree. Woah…!” Cipher’s arms slipped under the boy’s legs, catching him as he started to fall. His mouth thinned. “Look, as much as I’d like to take you to bed properly, you’re just not healthy enough. You need to eat, and sleep. I’ll be here, and we’ll work on… this. But you’re killing yourself behaving like this. Once you get back to the weight you were before…” Cipher trailed off, letting the offer hang in the air. 

 

Dipper hummed softly as he leaned on Cipher’s chest, arms winding around the older man’s neck. “What happens then?” a sweet yawn had his mouth popping open in a perfect ‘O’. 

 

Cipher smirked a little and pressed a kiss to the kid’s hair as he laid him down on the bed. “Like you don’t know. So, Pine Tree, do we have a deal?” he said, holding his hand down to the boy rather formally.

 

Dipper blushed, finally getting the picture and sat up, a little. His hand clasped Cipher’s with a shake and a blushing nod. “Deal,” he whispered as Cipher slipped into bed with him, pulling him close. 

  
They didn’t make it 10 minutes before the sounds of the club below lulled them to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's note: see you next tuesday!


	10. Ch 9 Priapic Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: SO this chapter is about a trial! I have basic/little knowledge about the law system, so i’ll try not to mess it up for anyone. when reading this, please just appreciate the possessive nature of Cipher and how it’s eclipsing the proceedings.

~*~*~*~Cipher’s POV~*~*~*~

Cipher bit down another growl and stalked away from the kitchen table.   _ This isn’t his fault, Bill, this is not the guy that hurt Dipper. _ For some reason, this detective had been sent to question his dancer was getting on his nerves. The guy had absolutely no bedside manner.  _ What the… _ Finally Cipher had heard enough.

 

“Detective Barker. May I speak to you for a moment.” Cipher’s words were clipped and cold, gold eyes flashing in anger as he stalked to the door and held it open for the detective to join him in the hallway. Being a nightclub, he had to have the best soundproofing he could find, so this conversation would stay mostly private. 

 

“If you make,” he began with a growl, “one more disparaging comment about the fact that Dipper is a dancer, alluding to the idea that it’s his own fault, I will toss you out. I’m trying to help you here, George. We didn’t get along last year either, but we both wanted Jared DiMaggio on a platter, correct? Work with me, Barker.”

 

The detective gave Cipher an incredulous look. “You’re not going to try to prosecute again are you? Half the force thinks you’re fucking the victim, Bill. There’s no way you’ll win this.” 

 

Cipher ground his teeth almost audibly. “I am not … that’s none of your business,  _ Detective _ . You focus on doing your job so I can do mine.”

 

Barker snorted. “And just how do you think you’re going to convince a jury that you’re not invested in the case, huh? That kid is all but in your lap,  _ Counselor.  _ You think you can hide that from the court?”   
  


Cipher hissed angrily. “ _ Fuck you,  _ Barker. And there is NO way Dipper is showing up in that courtroom to face his attacker and would be rapist! And if  _ anyone  _ has a problem with my ensuring that my ‘client’ has protection,” Cipher used air quotes to emphasize the word client, “They can kiss my ass. Dipper is going to be testifying in absentia, to avoid further trauma.  _ So get back in there and get his fucking statement! _ ”  

 

Barker watched Cipher coldly through the outburst. “I am, Bill. But think about what you’re doing; you’re too close! You want to lose again?” 

 

“George, please. This is the only way I can think to do this. Dipper … can’t leave the apartment at this point. I don’t know what else to do! He’s a nervous wreck in there… Shit.” Both men turned at the sound of a soft sob inside. Cipher turned and gave Barker a weary look. “You’ll have to come back another time. And before you dismiss my right and chances to do this, who else would you pick to prosecute?” He turned without another word and closed the door behind him. 

 

Dipper was curled into himself on the couch rocking backwards and forwards, silent tears streaming down his face. Cipher’s steps echoed in the silence, and Dipper’s head didn’t even turn at the sound. Since the kid had moved in, he’d been very attuned to Cipher being in his life and seemed to be extremely comforted by his savior being around. 

 

Not tonight. Dipper was shaking by the time Cipher got to him, eyes wide and haunted. The older man had no idea what to say to the kid.  _ Ah Dipper, how you’ve turned my world on it’s head. I’m used to fixing everything I touch. I’m a proud man. But I don’t know how to help you.  _

 

Finally, the boy spoke. “Why… why did he ask so many questions?” The query was a whisper and barely made it across the space between them, and Dipper finally turned to look at Cipher, bleeding from a dozen soul wounds. “I… I barely remember J-Jared’s name. H-how was I s-supposed to remember what he was wearing? Or what they said? I just.. He just…” 

 

The tears were too much for the older man and he gulped and reached gingerly for the kid. “Dipper…” He came rushing over, flinging himself at the older man and they fell back, Dipper sprawled on top of Cipher’s chest. The older man wrapped his arms around the kid. “I’m sorry they asked so many questions. That’s just how it works… and unfortunately some of them are just to see if you’re just making shit up.” Cipher’s hands tightened a little on Dipper’s arms and the kid yelped at the sudden squeeze. “Shit, sorry!”    
  
Dipper offered a sniffling smile, and a soft hiccup. Cipher blinked.  _ I am going soft… that was adorable as fuck. _

 

“I-it’s ok, I kinda like it when you’re a little rougher. Like you c-can’t stop yourself. It’s… nice.” Dipper blushed crimson and ducked his head under the older man’s chin. 

 

_ Then there’s hope for you yet, kid. _ “Cummon, Pine Tree,” Cipher quipped and gently smacked Dipper on the buttcheek, and smiled when the playful swat chased away the rest of the tears with a watery giggle. “Lets get to bed. I have a long day tomorrow. I promise you won’t be alone all day, ok?” The older man was keenly aware of the last time he’d left his little dancer alone for too long, but Dipper was already nodding gently and yawning. 

 

“It ok if I use your laptop tomorrow? I need tah… email… Mabel.” Cipher chuckled at the kid. 

 

“Sure thing.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The courtroom buzzed with speculation and rumor.  _ Usually I’m not this bothered but today… _ The trial had gone fairly well. If it hadn’t been for the evidence those kids collected, it might have been Cipher in the defendant’s box today. 

 

Everyone fiddled with something in the courtroom. No one on the force was here to back up the blonde lawyer; which didn’t matter. He’d specifically forbidden any of the dancers from showing up; his reputation was already being questioned, and he didn’t want anyone having any more reason to throw his current profession in his face. He’d gotten the degree not 3 years ago, graduating far earlier than he’d anticipated and had quickly become bored with the stuffy courtrooms and dusty law libraries. He smirked to himself as the automatic comparison to his club popped into his mind.  _ Yup, no contest. I’ll take lights and glitter and smooth skin over this … any day but today.  _

 

“All rise for Judge Schwartstein.”  _ What kind of name is that, sheesh. What a mouthful. _

 

That little reminder had him straightening in his seat and fixing the gold tie on his power suit as the jury re-entered the court room. 

 

“How does the jury find the defendant, Jared DiMaggio to the charges of Assault and Battery in the first degree and Attempted Sodomy?” 

 

“Guilty.” Cipher sighed in relief. 

 

The judge banged on the bench. “Jared DiMaggio, you are sentenced to 3 months incarceration, bail to be set at  $5000. Adjourned.” 

 

Three months? What?! That wouldn’t even get them through Valentine’s day. Cipher stood, furious. “Your Honor - “   
  
“Mister Cipher. While I appreciate your fervor, this Court has been Adjourned! Remove yourself or I will find you in contempt!” The Judge growled as he stood. 

 

Cipher glared at Jared as they took him away. He was leering. Leering!  _ How fucking dare you, _ he thought, and buried his head in his hands for a moment before shaking himself. It would be fine. They would have something in place for Dipper when that time came. 

 

The drive home was too short, and it was almost too soon to have Dipper greet him at the door, the happiest smile he’d seen since that night on his face, and the sweet hug he wrapped around his boss. 

 

“You’re back,” the youth sighed, resting his head on Cipher’s shoulder as the older man wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. 

 

“Yeah. Dipper, they found him guilty but he’s only in for…” He started, his voice halting and upset. 

  
Dipper shook his head. “It’s ok, all I wanted was the court to find him guilty; that way he gets kicked out of school!”  
  
Cipher stepped back, his hands on Dipper’s shoulders as he looked down at him seriously. “You’re staying here, with me. Especially when he gets out. And I’ll… we’ll figure it out.” Cipher sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with his fingers.   
  
"R-really Bill? You mean it?" Dipper looked unsure,  _still_ , and it broke the older man's heart. 

Cipher stared down at Dipper. "You called me Bill..." he sounded lost again, and so very out of his depth. When Dipper started to blush and stutter a little, Cipher put a gentle finger on his lips. "No, don't ... I like it. Of... of course i want you to stay." He frowned and hugged the little dancer closer.  _Time to face the music. You want him to believe you? Show him everything._ His mind made up, Cipher stepped back and ruffled his hair. "Cummon. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I am now more informed about Gravity Falls! but I still fail at the legal system. Don’t judge me! (Aha, get it? Judge? … Nevermind.)


	11. Ch 10 - Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time you see the rest of the joint, Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: PSA: Don’t take Nyquil and only get five hours of sleep. Also, No, Dipper is not getting a car no matter what it looks like.  
> Editor’s note: Wzr krxuv ri vohhs plqxv wkh Qbtxlo lv ilqh wkrxjk.

~*~*~*~Cipher’s POV~*~*~*~

“You want all of us? You haven’t even been in to see the talent… Yes, all but one are on the flyer. No, I don’t have any pictures of him… Of course he is… Yes. Yes!” Cipher paced back and forth in his living room, barefeet soft on the carpet., eyes compulsively checking to make sure the bedroom light is still off. _He’s been sleeping better but…_ ”Say that again? Next week?” Cipher slashed a look at the bedroom door before pacing away. “Yeah. No, I’m still here, next week is fine. Friday? Fine. Club opens at 8. See you then, Mr. Bucholz.”

 

_Shit. How do I explain this to him?_ Cipher slunk back into the bedroom, slipped off his soft t-shirt and slid into bed behind Dipper. He’d only gotten up to take the call. _I always like new customers, but I don’t know how  I’m going to talk to Dipper about this. What do you tell someone who’s falling in love with you?_

 

Dipper shifted in his sleep, rolling into the warmth of the older man’s chest. He sighed as his face nestled into the crook of Cipher’s neck, hands splayed out on the smooth muscles. _Damn, he’s so cold when he sleeps!_ Cipher pulled up the blankets around the little dancer and laid his head down, watching the boy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The week went by too fast for Cipher. His little dancer was still struggling to maintain a normal schedule, and by Wednesday Dipper was a nervous wreck. Going back to campus was so stressful for the kid, and having a dog in his living space was nerve wracking for the meticulous Cipher. A compromise was reached: Dipper went to school with Ben the Bouncer as protection, and the dog was given his own room, which was cleared out. Boyle didn’t seem to mind having his own space, though Cipher was thinking of having a doggy door installed for that room so he could go out onto the balcony, which would need to be covered.

 

Didn’t seem like Dipper wanted to go anywhere else anytime soon.

 

Usually Cipher invited his VIP clients to the club before they committed to the expensive night, but Mr. Bucholz didn’t require such ‘introductions’. This didn’t really bother the club owner, other than missing a bit of a bottom line on the floor shows a few nights prior.

 

Thursday rolled around and Cipher still hadn’t found the right way to tell Dipper about it, but he had a plan. He pushed the boy out the door amid protests and clinging hugs and desperate kisses. “Go to class kid! I’ll be around when you get back.”  
  
Dipper nearly skipped off, clearly more excited about his return than actually attending classes, did a near perfect spin and blown kiss with a whispered “I’ll miss you,” and continued down the stairs, a sway in his step.

 

Cipher sighed at the display. Teasing little minx. They’d messed around a little more this week, and Dipper had become a little more insistent about trying to touch the older man, but Cipher wasn’t having any of it. He wasn’t some kid testing the waters of sexuality. When he wanted to get laid, he usually got paid for doing it, and he held nothing back.

 

He sighed and got out the envelope he’d addressed to Dipper for when he got home and went to check the upstairs rooms. He sent a quick text to the Corner Club to come in for planning as soon as they could, then slipped through the hallways to the VIP area.

 

Dipper would just have to come to terms with the real money maker for the club, one way or the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~*~*~*Dipper’s POV*~*~*~*

School had always been exciting for Dipper Pines. He loved learning about the topics he didn’t yet understand, wrestling with the explanations and layers behind anything and everything . Coming to university was even better because the classes were mostly focused on physics. He’d made sure to attend a school that had a bachelor’s of science; no point taking poli-sci and basket weaving at this price.

 

After joining the staff at Aureus Lux though, Dipper’s time at school seemed tedious and long. Tommy texted him around lunch time and seemed super excited to chat about… something.

 

The green-tipped blonde had a grin on his face and headphones in his ears, apparently listening to some very _inspiring_ music. Usually, the two youths didn’t do anything that would call attention to themselves, but Tommy seemed to be hyped up about something for Friday.

 

“Dude,” Dipper pushed Tommy away with a grin and a whispered protest, “Don’t dance on me in the cafeteria, people will think we’re gay or something.”

 

“But we _are_ gay or something, at least to these squares,” Tommy grinned back and gave Dipper a peck on the cheek before jamming his way over to the trashcan to throw his stuff away.

 

The mood was infectious and the two scurried off to get away from the watching eyes, spending the two hours between classes in the gym. They’d found a room with a few apparatuses to half-practice on, not taking much seriously. Tommy insisted that Dipper spot for him though, saying he couldn’t get hurt or Cipher would kill him. It was nice to get away from the club and and just play, dancing raunchily for no one in the mirror, enjoying their own music and laughing.

 

As they went their separate ways for class, Dipper thought back on the energy, the excitement, the more sexual nature he’d seen in his friend. What did that all add up to?  


The rest of the day flew by, thank goodness, and Dipper was soon biking back to Cipher’s place. Breezing in, he dropped his stuff on the couch, shouting for Cipher.

 

“Hey, I’m home! What’s for dinner? I’m starving! Ooh, guess what? They found my physics book! I was so worried … I … lost it.” The stream of words from the excited teen’s mouth slowed when he spotted the heavy card black envelope with metallic gold sharpie on it, _For Dipper._   
  
“What the stancakes is this?” The envelope was made of heavy card, and the handwriting was beautiful. _Just like the rest of him…_ Inside, a folded map and a key with a small fob attached to it. He smoothed out the map, then leaned over the counter, absently grabbing an apple and biting into it as he turned his head back and forth. It looked like the club’s upper floor, and had markings in gold around the apartment to give orientation. The rest…”Is this like a treasure map? Seriously Cipher, I’m 18, not 12!” he muttered, but he kicked off his shoes,  grabbed the map with all the enthusiasm of a small boy to try and find the other doors marked on the floor plan, pocketing the key.

 

The hallway ended in an outside second story door. He knew that, and when he left the apartment, that’s how he got out. It was nice he didn’t have to tip toe through the club or anything. But this map pointed out a sliding door between this hallway and another hallway on the other side of the wall. _Of course… this is where that other door is._ He’d noticed it the first time he came to Aureus Lux, but had never asked about it.

 

The sliding door was well concealed on both sides. Closing it behind him, Dipper smirked at the piano trance music filtering from a cracked-open door farther down the hallway. The hall itself was pretty dark, and apparently had one way glass looking down into the club with a bar attached to the window itself. _Creeping from the privacy of the loft, and with a bar as well. How much do these people pay to get such pampering?_

 

The sound booth was apparently under the hallway, including above the stairs where it  took a left,  from the look of it. Two obvious doors were near the turn of the hallway. One boasted a sparkling script above it that read “The Glass Cage” and the other door… was open! Like a lamb lead to slaughter, Dipper crept in.

 

The room seemed dark at first glance, but was actually well lit with mini LED spotlights, the focus of the light on the various _furniture_ littering the room. The centerpiece was the massive bed in the middle. The cast iron posts boasted rings at various heights and all gracefully twisted to meet in the middle of the bed about above the mattress, tall enough for even Cipher to stand under. A leather chaise, a blackwood slatted wooden chair, and an X with more rings bolted into the wood stood in various corners of the room, presumably easily movable to the center when they were needed. A system of gently swaying cables lined the ceiling, held up with what looked like reinforced rods hanging from exposed beams above.

 

And Dipper just stared.

 

This… “What… is this…”

 

The door closed, the lock snicking into place behind him as if in answer to his question, revealing Cipher leaning against the wall behind it, wearing his favorite leather jacket, leather pants with the fly undone a bit and pulled open out of the way, and nothing else.. The skin revealed underneath was smooth and taut over sculpted muscle, showing off more of the tempting V Dipper had gotten a peek just a few weeks ago, and a few times here and there since but… Dipper gulped audibly, dragging his eyes away from his boss’s groin, then getting stuck on the matching driving gloves clutching the lapels of the leather jacket and finally to his face.

 

Gold eyes looked out from under sultry layers of gold-flecked, dark eyeshadow. High contour and angle of the lighting made Cipher look even more beautiful and androgynous, despite the clearly masculine body he was showing off. A slight metallic sheen on his lips gave them a shimmering gold look as he grinned slowly, looking sultry and tempting.

 

“I thought it was time you see the rest of the joint, Pine Tree. This upstairs area is the VIP, and this,” Cipher waved a hand to encompass the room “Is the Corner Club.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: this is the music playing in the Corner Room when Dipper wanders upstairs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jECSBjZwo7w  
> Editor’s note: Flskhu lq ohdwkhu lv pb idyrulwh vlq


	12. Ch 11 -Sacrifice to the Golden God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the stars gave themselves to the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Even when I get the green light for smut, I don’t manage. Onward! SRS SMUT ENSUES.  
> Editor’s note: The secondary title for this is “The chapter that made the editor sin”

~*~*~*~Cipher’s POV~*~*~*~

_ Priceless.  _ Cipher’s grin widened at the look on Dipper’s face.  _ Fucking priceless.  _ Part of his mind was worried that DIpper would turn away from him, would run and never come back after seeing Cipher in his element. He’d spent all day getting into this state of detachment, trying to tell himself it didn’t matter if they kid left, didn’t matter if Dipper turned away from him.

 

He knew he was lying to himself, but he would make it true if that’s what happened. 

 

Dipper gulped, looking over the outfit and coming to the correct conclusion: Cipher was in charge here. He seemed… excited, intimidated? Cipher padded over, soft soled leather boots soundless on the carpet. and he gripped the boy’s belt loops to pull him closer. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” he purred, not wanting to break his persona. Inside though, his mind was starting to worry. He was too invested. _ If Dipper leaves...serves  me right for getting too close. _ The thought whispered through his head, and he did his best to keep it buried away. 

 

“I… you… why am I up here, Cipher?” Dipper shivered and crept closer, and Cipher wrapped an arm around him. 

 

_ He’s not running away yet. _ “We have clients coming tomorrow.”   
  
Dipper nearly convulsed and gulped as he looked over his shoulder with wide eyes “A-and you want  _ me  _ to…”    
  
“NO! No. Jesus, Pine Tree. You’re a virgin still,” Cipher ran a hand through his hair and then pulled Dipper’s face back to look up at him. “Look, the friends you have here? Aiden, Tommy, Charlotte, Ebba, me. We’re what I call the Corner Club. At least once a month we do full on scenes, either here or sometimes in smaller pair-ups. This particular client wanted to be surprised, and requested us all for tomorrow without coming to see the floor show first.”

 

Dipper ducked his head a little, biting his lip. “I’m s-sorry I haven’t… been back down. I don’t want you to think I’m quitting, I love working here just..”   
  
“Hush, I have something in mind for the first night you come back. But that’s another worry for another day. Dipper, we talk about letting people into the Corner Club. We only let in people that we can see being extremely intimate with and... “   
  
“You want me to come do this with you?” Dipper whispered, his face going a little pale. 

 

“That was before … well, before. You can take all the time you need. I should tell you, the pay increase is pretty significant, and the work is…” Cipher just smirked. “I had three things planned for the next two days. First, I want you to hear and watch the prep we do for the Corner Room. Second, I want you in one of these cubbies while the performance is happening,” Cipher clicked on a switch and light shined through a windowed cubby, revealing a tiny room beyond. Dipper blushed, but Cipher pulled his chin back with a finger “And third… well I can’t stand the thought of anyone else being around when  _ we  _ get around to the nuts and bolts,” his hands trail down to cup the younger male’s backside, pulling their bodies together and rolling his hips into the boy’s stomach, “So if you ever want to join us, there is something I want from you first.” 

 

Dipper shivered, his head leaning back a little at the friction against his tented jeans. “Bill ... please... I want…” his hands clutched at the leather jacket his lips pressed against the bare chest in front of him as words failed him completely.    
  
Cipher’s light laugh nearly rang through the room. “Don’t worry, Pine Tree, I won’t make you wait any longer. You wanna head back to our bed or…”   
  
Dipper was already shaking his head, hands reaching his own waist band and wrestling out of the skinny jeans. He had apparently waited long enough. 

 

Cipher grinned, knocking the fumbling hands out of the way, making quick work of the zipper and shoving them down off the boy’s hips as Dipper pulled the shirt off his head, staring as Cipher slowly let the jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor before peeling off the driving gloves slowly.

 

Cipher’s eyes glowed like molten gold as he slowly stalked Dipper, forcing him to walk backwards until the kid’s knees were against the bed. Eyes wide, Dipper reached up and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and buried his face. Cipher’s grin widened, and he nipped along the pale skin, exposed enticingly by the tilt of Dipper’s head.

 

One arm pulled his little dancer close, as the other stroked down his side to his hip, tugging a little to pull the leg over the taller man’s waist. Finally raising his head, Dipper looked like he was caught between terror and desperation. Cipher leaned to kiss the boy hungrily as he slowly pushed Dipper back on the bed, laying on top of him and letting his leather covered groin rub against Dipper’s growing erection.  _ No underwear? Someone is desperate to get lucky.  _ Dipper’s back arched from the change in pressure, pushing up into the touch as his hands stroked down Cipher’s chest, looking for the zipper. His eyes opened wide as the zipper just kept going, travelling down until it was far beyond the usual fly length. Cipher let out a breathless moan as his cock sprang free against Dipper’s stomach.

 

Hands roamed over every inch of skin, tongues clashed and hips rolled. After what felt like forever to Dipper, Cipher finally tore his mouth away to trail kisses and bites down the dancer’s neck, growling “Back pocket. Reach until you find something.” Dipper dragged his nails down the hard plane of muscle as instructed, slipping his hand into Cipher’s back pocket and came away with a squishy packet. He held it up near the top, and before he could do much with it, Cipher ripped it open with his teeth, stole the lube, and leaned back, standing up over Dipper. 

 

Cipher slashed a look at Dipper, the raunchy grin taunting him. “Roll over, kid,” he purred as his hand stroked its way down his chest, leaving little trails of the slick stuff on his skin before wrapping the hand around his dick. 

 

It took Dipper a second to obey, and even then he leaned to the side to watch the show, Cipher stroking himself slowly, coating himself in the lube. When cold slick fingers slipped between his cheeks, he bucked and whined. “C’mere then,” Cipher coaxed, pulling the kid to sit back on his heels by the hip and capturing his kiss swollen lips again, the slick fingers able to slip in freely as Dipper relaxed, moaning into the kiss. The fingers inside wiggled, widening the virgin entrance up quickly. 

 

Cipher slipped his fingers free, pushing Dipper farther onto the bed, sitting behind him on his own heels. Breaking the kiss, he panted hotly “Cummon, up on your knees, then just lower yourself down slowly, I’ll help.” 

 

Dipper obeyed, freezing at the first press against his muscle ring. “Sway down onto it,” Cipher coached and Dipper dropped his head back with a moan, opening up as the older man’s hands stroked over his chest. “This is just another dance kid, let me show you how it goes.”

 

“Y-yeah… f-fuck yeah…” Dipper’s breath escaped in pants as the music swelled. Cipher’s hands held him up a little as he bounced, just moving over the head of the older man’s cock. 

 

“Kid, you gotta gimme more than that,” Cipher gritted out. Dipper blushed a harder resting his hands on his own knees and pressed back, slowly sinking down further as Cipher arched up, hilting too quickly. 

 

Dipper tensed up completely, clamping down like a vice with a soft scream. Cipher grabbed him around the waist and at his chin, kissing him again to absorb the sound and help him relax, humming softly to the song to soothe the dancer. When Dipper calmed a little, he drew back, letting the backs of his nails tease along the spread inner thighs, gently coaxing them further apart. Dipper arched back, his head on Cipher’s shoulder. His hands reached back to grip on the blond’s hair, panting hard as he adjusted to the rock hard, pulsing shaft. 

 

When Dipper started rocking back against him, Cipher chuckled. “Lean forward.” Dipper nearly fell forward, moaning at the different angle, and Cipher rolled his hips a little, teasing him. The pace started slow, the older man’s thumbs rubbing circles into the boy’s hips as he thrust shallowly, dragging whimpers and whines with every motion of his hips. “Ready?” Cipher asked, breathless. 

 

“F-for wha- ahh, yesss” Dipper stuttered as Cipher dragged himself nearly all the way out, then slid back in, leaning down and covering Dipper. Long nailed fingers slipped under to caress the boy’s chest, down his stomach and cupping the bobbing erection. The new angle was hitting just the right spot, making Dipper’s eyes roll back, his fingers reaching back to curl through the blonde’s hair again. “F-fuck me… h-arder…” he panted, his mouth falling slack when Cipher complied.

 

_ And I was worried he wouldn’t respond well enough for paying customers. _ “Can you beg like this with others watching, Pine Tree?” Cipher growled softly, “People paying to watch me fuck you into the mattress?” His fingers curled around Dipper’s erection, giving extra sensation as his own motions moved Dipper’s hips.   
  
“Yes.. please… Just… don’t… stop,” Dipper begged. Every muscle was quivering, inside and out, the younger male getting close already. His hips arched back, meeting Cipher’s thrusts even from the cramped position. 

 

“Let go, kid. Give it to me,” Cipher hissed, nipping up the boy’s neck as he angled his hips down into the bed, forcing Dipper’s hips to tilt and increasing the inner stimulation. Dipper clenched up completely, all his muscles contracting. His cock coated the older man’s hand with sticky cum as he moaned out a garbled version of Cipher’s name.

 

“Good boy,” Cipher crooned, pressing a kiss to one of the bite marks before leaning back to stand on his knees. His cum covered hands splayed over Dipper’s ass cheeks and hips, holding him still as he watched his cock disappear into the tight squeeze. He didn’t last much longer than the kid, his mouth dropping open in a harsh pant. “Dip - ah, shit!” he gritted out, fingers clenching Dipper’s hip bones nearly hard enough to leave bruises as his cock twitched and coated the smooth walls, rocking his hips to their deepest through his orgasm. 

 

Both males panted harshly, coming down from the high. Dipper turned, his open mouth quirking up in a tired smile, which Cipher returned with a breathy laugh. Cipher slipped free and grabbed a corner of the sheet to wipe most of the white stuff away before it dried on either of them in unfortunate ways. He collapsed next to Dipper, grinning like an idiot, as the kid rolled into his arms and kissed him. They tried to make out for a good minute or two before giving up; they just couldn’t shake the smiles or breathe normally. 

 

“Ok, ok. Cummon, we gotta get cleaned up before the others get here.” Cipher chuckled, fending off his boyfriend as the younger male tried to kiss him everywhere from groin to neck.  _ I guess we are official.  _

 

Dipper nearly bounced at the prospect of being joined by the others. “So, can I join tomorrow?” 

 

Cipher slid off the bed with a soft groan and pulled the little dancer into his arms. “First, you’ve just been deflowered. Probably best to wait a bit, get used to taking it before jumping into this. Second, we’re never that gentle. You’ll see.”    
  
Dipper drooped a little but when he moved, he noticed the soreness and winced. “Ok, point taken,” then muttered under his breath, “ _ That  _ was gentle?” 

 

Cipher was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear that, so he ignored it, kissing the kid’s forehead and grabbing the used sheet to wrap it around his dancer. “Shower, clothes, food. They can wait.”

 

Dipper leaned tiredly on Cipher, looking up at him as they walked, barely noticing the Corner Club slipping past him with winks and smiles, and Charlotte giving Cipher a behind the back low-five. 

  
But Cipher didn’t miss the chatter as the sliding door closed. “Another virgin, sacrificed to the golden god. Bring back any memories, Aiden? Tommy? I know it does for me” Ebba teased, her voice seductive and low, as Charlotte laughed. Cipher shook his head, smiling to himself.  _ Should probably tell them to keep those comments to themselves, _ he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Cipher likes virgins… we have that in common. 
> 
> Yay! Dipper is ecstatic and so am I.   
> Editor’s note:Dqg vr wr wkh Jroghq Jrg zdv jlyhq wkh Qljkw dqg wkh Juhhq dqg Wkh Eoxh oljkw dqg wkh vklpphulqj vwduv.


	13. Ch 12 - We’re all Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find the corner club in all their glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor’s note:Wlph iru vlq

 

~*~*~*~Cipher’s POV~*~*~*~

Focusing on walking only got more and more difficult as they threaded their way through the apartment, especially when they began taking off the layers they’d donned for the short distance. Dipper started to reach for him but Cipher was way ahead, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall on either side of the kid’s head. He peppered the boy’s face with kisses, sliding his hands over his head to hold them in one hand, letting his other slide down the lean rib cage to hold Dipper’s lower back, making him arch into the older man.

 

Dipper moaned, his breath hot as his head leaned back against the wall, giving Cipher access to his throat. “I thought … getting laid was - _ohgodyes_ \- supposed to make you feel … s-sated… Ah!” He whimpered when Cipher’s teeth caught a tendon, rolling his hips, his spent cock already half interested again.

 

Cipher groaned and pulled his mouth away with a growl, staring down at Dipper. “Sometimes,” he panted. _This is ridiculous, I’m going to be late to my own meeting._ “Fuck it.” He crouched to pick Dipper up and throw the kid over his shoulder, walking purposefully towards the shower.

 

Dipper yelped as he found himself suddenly looking at Cipher’s low back. His outburst earned him a sharp slap on the ass. He gasped as he felt his cock jerk, squirming a little. “Was that supposed to make me behave?” He purred in his best seductive voice, making Cipher’s steps falter just a bit.

 

“No, it was meant to shut you up… and _that_ ,” he got another swat, “Is for mouthing off.” Cipher’s voice betrayed his shit-eating grin. _How promising._

 

Dipper seemed to be considering that for a moment, only stopping when Cipher stepped into the standing shower, turning on the water immediately and cutting off any smart ass comments the boy might have had as water cascaded over his exposed and sore backside and legs. He began chattering almost instantly; it wasn’t warm enough. “C-coooollllld” he whined, trying to wrap around Cipher’s warmth in the awkward position.

 

Cipher shifted the boy’s weight so that Dipper slid down his chest, turning his back to shield the kid from the cold water. _When did I become so … sweet?_ Wrapping his arms around the dancer, he crooned softly “Better?”

 

Dipper smiled and wrapped his arms up around Cipher’s neck. “Mmm, much.”

 

Soft kisses and soap suds, roaming hands and raunchy whispers. _This is what I’ve been missing…_ Clinging to the little dancer, Cipher tried to forget the wave of cold loneliness that usually accompanied moments like this.

 

Dipper didn’t seem to notice the older man’s fugue, and gave him a smacking kiss on the chest. “All clean!” he declared, a sweet grin on his face. “Aren’t they waiting for you?”

 

“For us. They’re anxious for you to be involved as well.” He smiled as Dipper smirked and slipped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his head and body. Cipher followed suit, and rubbed the kid’s head as he walked by. “You’re in a goofy mood, Pine Tree. Cummon, get dressed.”

 

Dipper rubbed himself dry then dropped the towel with a wink and sauntered over to the dresser. He paused has he started getting out clothes, then smirked and struggled into an old t-shirt and skinny jeans.

 

Cipher grinned when he saw the shirt and traced the Triforce symbol on the front. “You aren’t wearing gold for me, are you?”

 

Dipper ducked his head and shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe, why, do you like that?” He asked, peeking up at the older man.

 

Cipher gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “It’s adorable.” _Now I know what to get him for his birthday._ “Cummon, let’s go back over.”

 

Dipper looked the older man over. “I feel over dressed,” eyeing his boyfriend’s bare chest.

 

Cipher tugged the cut-off lounge pants a little. “No point wearing real clothes, we’re blocking the scene.” When Dipper looked dubious, he chuckled. “What, are you worried I’ll put someone’s eye out?” he teased.

 

Dipper allowed himself to be pushed out the door, complaining “I’ve seen what you wear under those; nothing! How are you possibly going to avoid blinding anyone?”

 

Cipher closed the door behind them and grabbed Dipper’s hand to tug him to the sliding door. “Quit whining, you’ll see.”

 

*~*~*~*Dipper’s POV*~*~*~*

Dipper trailed along after Cipher back to the Corner Room. They’d taken a longer shower than just washing would usually entail, and when they got there, the rest were wearing similar clothes to Cipher and stretching together in pairs. The looked up when Cipher entered the room, smiling.

 

It occurred to Dipper at that moment that he would be watching all of these people with his boyfriend tomorrow. Cipher dragged him over to the chaise, draping himself against the high arm rest and pulled Dipper down to lay against his chest. Soothing hands ran down his back during the whole discussion. While it certainly seemed like Cipher was in charge, they all had a say in what was happening.

 

“Wait, where am I during this?” Charlotte quipped.

 

“You’re going to have to help me set them all up,” Cipher replied, gesturing to Aiden, Tommy and Ebba. “Think you two can keep each other standing while Scarlet and I work you over?” Cipher asked with a purr as he eyed Ebba and Tommy.

 

“Depends what you mean by work us over,” Tommy muttered blushing. “The crop I can handle, but if either of you go down on me again, I’ll probably pull her down with me.” His cheeks burned crimson as he forced all the words out, eyes flicking over to Dipper in embarrassment.

 

“Why won’t you just hang us up?” Ebba licked her lips as her gaze flicked to the ceiling’s fixtures. “Then we _can’t_ fall.”

 

Charlotte’s hands flew up. “If we’re going to do that, might as well just have you set up before hand,” she snapped, tone exasperated. When Ebba opened her mouth to comment, she brought the crop up into the younger woman’s face. “Not. Another. Word. Or I’ll leave you to practice standing here until the show. Tommy too.”  


Tommy’s mouth popped open in indignation. “Hey, what did I do? Shut up Aiden,” he whined, then elbowed the snickering Aiden in the ribs. “You have to go on the bench!”

 

“Oh _no_ ! _Anything_ but the whipping bench!” Aiden stage shuddered in mock horror, then grinned.

 

“I’m fine with being set up early, tonight or tomorrow, doesn’t bother me,” Ebba finally quipped, sticking her tongue out at Charlotte, who growled softly.

 

Cipher chuckled at the exchange. “All right then, we’ll have you two restrained at least before hand. Aiden, preference?”

 

Aiden blushed and shook his head a little. “N-no boss, I don’t mind either way but people from the last show seemed to like you having to drag me to my … erm… fate,” he slashed a look at Dipper as well.

 

When Dipper looked at him confused, Cipher’s grin widened. “Last show was a little rougher than this one. I had two unruly and unwilling boys in here with me,” he gestured vaguely at Tommy and Aiden, who blushed simultaneously. He leaned into Dipper’s neck and whispered “I had to tie them together to make them cooperate. You see, I wanted Tommy to ride Aiden while I sucked him off, and when they wouldn’t go willingly, I took the crop to both of them. It really does inspire obedience, and in case you’re wondering: I got exactly what I wanted.”

 

Dipper’s eyes widened at the raunchy picture and his mouth popped open. He turned to stare at Tommy and Aiden as they scooted closer together. Aiden shifted, his hands coming to hold himself in a leaned back sitting position. Tommy leaned forward, putting his backside certainly close enough to mimic being half in the other boy’s embrace. Tommy absently traced circles on Aiden’s knee before they caught each other’s sideways glances and small smiles slipped over their faces.

 

The shy exchange made everyone in the room smile a little. Dipper cuddled up to Cipher as the older man wrapped a possessive arm around his low back. Ebba and Charlotte seemed to be whispering about something near the spot they’d blocked out earlier. Cipher smacked Dipper’s backside audibly but not terribly hard and quipped. “Anything we missed?”

 

Ebba piped up, studiously ignoring Aiden’s fingers catching in Tommy’s back pocket. “Yeah, when is _he_ joining us?”

 

Dipper blushed crimson and Cipher smiled as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready, won’t you Pine Tree?”

 

Dipper nodded mutely, his ears burning. Cipher’s hands gripped his backside to hold him still, sitting up and then slowly standing, bringing the kid with him, a heated look of warning on his face. He turned to Tommy and Aiden suddenly, catching Tommy in the middle of tracing the other dancer’s inseam. “Did you boys need the room, or can I lock up?”

 

The jumped apart like they’d been held together by a spring. “N-nope,” Aiden stammered, then stood. Tommy followed, standing a little too close behind Aiden.

 

“No sir,” he said, blushing.

 

The troupe all piled out of the room and into the night. Ebba gave everyone a kiss on the cheek and left for her own place on foot, Charlotte roared off in a red convertible, and Aiden and Tommy hopped on bikes headed for the older boy’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor’s note:Nlqnb olwwoh ixfnv <3


	14. Ch 13 - The A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring with some of our lovely ocs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So… I’m just going to start up near the end of these encounters. Just warning you: RAUNCH, Full steam ahead! ♥ Did I mention they’re all polyamorous?   
> Editor’s note: I did a bit of writing in this one. It doesn’t stand up to sin’s, but I hope you all enjoy.

****Ebba’s POV****

Ebba considered going home, or to Scarlet’s place, more her home than her own hovel of an apartment now, but both were a long way away to walk, so she simply stayed, perching herself in the tiny walkway over the stage used to adjust the lights, hidden from view in her customary black jacket and jeans. A couple of the less experienced floor dancers practicing below. She watched, tucked away in the dark above them, trying to remember any of their names and failing, though she thought one of them might start with an S… Two of the girls showed promise, a grace to their movements that the other three lacked. The more experienced dancer quietly judging from above.   
  


It was a few hours before they left, the stage deathly silent under her… too empty, she slipped on her headphones considering her own performance later as the music pounded away at her ears, half drowning thought. She wondered who they’d be performing for, what Dipper would think of their little show. She stared down at the empty stage as her thoughts turned to the boy. He’d bounced back well from his attack. Well enough that he’d be back dancing with them soon, she hoped. 

 

At the thought of the poor boy’s ordeal her face darkened. It had taken both Charlotte and Tommy to convince her not to find and hurt the man after the sight of the poor boy panicking as he had… falling apart. It had brought back more than a few of her own unpleasant memories, and a protective streak she’d hardly known she had.

 

She frowned deeply and shoved down those thoughts, turning her music up and letting it drown out her mind, her fingers twitching as she tugged at her dark jeans… Half an hour until she could reasonably start getting ready, at least. She slipped to her feet, climbing down onto the stage. Back away from the spotlights like a shadow, the music pounding in her head.

 

It wasn’t a surprise to see her red haired lover up in the corner room, though really it was too early for her to be there, fidgeting with her makeup. 

 

“You should have slept in, it’s a bit early for makeup.” 

 

Charlotte didn’t even look up. It was kinda flattering, actually, and spoke volumes of how comfortable they were with each other; but her smile was soft and sweet. “I know, I figured you’d be here though, thought maybe you could use some company.” 

 

“Yeah…. I’d like that, thanks.” Ebba’s returning smile was soft and a little silly; she knew exactly what the woman was doing. Giving her space. Letting her approach. And given the opportunity to do so at her own pace made that so much easier. 

 

It was honestly a little surprising how well they’d come to fit together, like bits of a puzzle. Ebba and Charlotte. Scarlet and Nox. Being part of that was still… jarring, for Ebba. Ebba who had learned the hard way not to give trust away too easily, who’d spent years perfecting the technique of never letting anyone get too close, too personal, have too much control. Ebba who’d just followed the red-haired vixen to the bed like a docile puppy and let herself be tucked against her side.

 

Surprising indeed.

 

Charlotte finally looked up when Ebba was close enough to touch, reaching to brush through her thick hair, making her shiver softly. When her eyes flicked up to the older woman, her lover just smiled and continued to gently work out the knots, looking thoughtful. 

“So… Eb.. you stayed here again?”

 

A nod sufficed as an answer to that. They both knew she hadn’t been back to her own apartment in days.

 

“You know… the offer still stands.”

 

The offer. The offer of  a safe home and warm food and a safe place to rest. The offer of living with the two people she loved and trusted most. She wasn’t sure she trusted them enough. “I know..” 

 

Her voice shook more than she’d ever care to admit.

 

The sad frown on Charlotte’s face made her heart ache.

 

“Move in with me,” the older woman coaxed. “You’re never there any more… and I promise you won’t spend the entire time screaming. I’ll clear out the other bedroom, I don’t use it anymore anyways….”

 

The joke did what it was intended to do, the dark-haired girl smiling slightly at her lover before her face fell again. Voice quiet, almost scared.

 

“I’m afraid of depending on you. On anyone. If you disappear… if you decide I’m not worth putting up with? Then… then I’m out on my ass with nothing and no one again.”

 

She didn’t look, couldn’t look, but the way that hand paused stroking her hair made her hurt anyway.

 

“I’m not going to disappear.. I’m not going to decide you’re not worth putting up with. Please Ebba… you know me better than that. I won’t leave you with nothing.”

 

“... I know. That doesn’t make me feel less scared though.”

 

The hand in her hair started moving again, soothing, strong. It felt like Charlotte.

 

“Will you think about it more?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Scarlet hummed as she snuggled the girl closer, then blinked when an alarm on her phone went off, a blaring rendition of Careless Whisper. She nearly growled. “Where are those boys?!” 

 

~~~~Tommy’s POV~~~~

 

Tommy shuddered violently, his eyes fixed on Blake’s mouth wrapped around his cock.  _ Who knew it’d still be this good when I’m able to move… _ He thought idly as his fingers stroked through the brunette’s hair. “Christ, Aiden, have you been giving him lessons or something?” he muttered brokenly as the last little drips from his orgasm coated Blake’s tongue. 

 

Blake’s open mouthed smile nearly matched Aiden’s panting grin. “He - shhhit, stop clenching - he’s a natural, actually,” Aiden’s fingers caressed over Blake’s hips as he gently rolled his own against his boyfriend’s backside, then up the his spine. “Like that, baby?” 

 

Blake blushed crimson and ducked his head, chest lowering to rest on the bed and looking back over his shoulder. “Y-yeah… Is it always like that?”

 

Tommy flopped over on his side, head laying off the side of the bed, laughing softly. “No. Usually, I’m where you are, only tied up and blindfolded.” Aiden joined in the laughter and groaned as he disentangled himself from his boyfriend, then pulled him close. 

 

“We should shower,” Aiden muttered into Blake’s hair with a sigh. 

 

Blake’s smile turned shy, and he reached for Tommy. “Thanks for… y’know..” his blush deepened a little as he tugged the other boy close. 

 

Tommy pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek, grinning. “Anytime,” his grin turned a little sly. “So, will you reconsider Cipher’s offer to join the Corner Club?” he waved away Blake’s protests easily. “I  _ know  _ you’re not a dancer, Blake, it doesn’t matter. You work there and Cipher’s not picky about who does what. He’s already asked you once. Just think about it?”    
  
Aiden roused himself from his snuggling. “Yeah, I think Cipher’s trying to have more of a group for male-only shows. The requests for one gender or the other are becoming more frequent. Scarlet can hold her own in the Corner Room when Cipher’s not around, but not as many of the Aureus Lux girls are interested.” He slid off the bed slowly and offered the other two a hand up. Blake took his hand with a blush, ducking his head under his boyfriend’s chin and Tommy grinned, claiming his other side and kissing Aiden with a soft moan.

 

Eventually, they stumbled their way to the shower, after several distractions. Tommy and Aiden seemed fond of pinning either Blake or each other to the wall to make out with them. Blake blushed and danced nervously from foot to foot when he was the center of attention, panting as hands and mouths worked over him. 

 

_ Showering is way more fun with more people.  _ Tommy moaned into Blake’s mouth as Aiden’s hands ran over his back, slick with soap. They shivered at the sensation of bubbles dripping over wet skin when a phone alarm went off in the next room. Tommy and Aiden groaned simultaneously, Aiden’s forehead resting on Tommy’s wet hair. Blake chuckled as he nipped at Tommy’s neck and patted Aiden’s backside. “Go on, go get ready. I’m right behind you.” The two dancers rinsed each other off quickly and scampered into the next room, furiously scrubbing their hair dry. 

 

Blake paused in the doorway, still naked, watching and grinning as Tommy and Aiden threw their strewn clothes at each other and jumped into them. Tommy snuck a glance at Blake, then winked at Aiden.  _ Glad to see he’s less jealous about all this. _

 

Aiden kissed the other boy goodbye as the two dancers made their way back to the club, phones going off with group texts:

 

From: Nox (Black as Night, Bitches)

To: Corner Club (MINUS CIPHER)

>I know you three were having  _ lots of fun _ all night, but we have perverts to entertain  _ this _ evening. Get your asses to makeup chop chop or Scarlet’s shoving a fistfull of glitter up one of your assholes. 

 

From: Scarlet (Paint the Town Red)

To: Corner Club (MINUS CIPHER)

>Both. Definitely both of them. Glitter goes well with lube, right? Besides, I doubt they’re  _ limbered up enough _ for my standards… Watcha think, boys? Need the prep still?

 

From: Aleam (Thomas the Spank Engine)

To: Corner Club (MINUS CIPHER)

>Yes Ma’am! I’m sure it does, and your ‘prep’ is always appreciated. Should I just glitter up for you on the way? 

 

From: Scarlet (Paint the Town Red)

To: Corner Club (MINUS CIPHER)

>Don’t. Tempt me. 

 

From: Luridus (Black-n-Blue-Backside Boy)

To: Corner Club (MINUS CIPHER)

>Tom, your fuckin’ nickname gets me every time. I am a genius.

 

From: Aleam (Thomas the Spank Engine) 

To: Corner Club (MINUS CIPHER)

>I hate you, Aiden. My hatred is only appeased by my retaliative measures.

__   
  


Laughing all the way, Aiden and Tommy raced each other back to the club. Breezing past Ben and shoving each other up the stairs, they kissed the fuming Scarlet on either cheek in the upstairs dressing room. 

 

“Don’t be mad,  _ Madam _ , I’ve spent  _ all night _ getting ready for your attention,” Aiden quipped with a wink as he relaxed into the canvas chair, head back for Scarlet to start on his make up. 

 

“Luridus. You. Are not. Prepared,” the apple-haired woman replied emphatically, gritting her teeth as she chastised the blue dancer. She gently combed through his hair, teasing it up with the blue spray and winked back. “Let me know when you want that glitter enema.” 

 

Tommy snorted, holding his nose with one hand and a water bottle in the other. Coughing harshly, eyes watering, he wheezed “Scarlet, don’t say things like that when I’m trying to hydrate.” 

 

Nox batted at the green-themed dancer and pulled him back by the shirt collar. “Head back. Can I help with the glittering, Scarlet?” she grinned and began working on eyeliner. 

  
  


~*~*~*~Cipher’s POV~*~*~*~

The banter continued, everyone slipping from everyday lives and identities into their various roles and stage names. They threw supplies and costumes back and forth, sinking farther into the rolls and the cohesion; until Cipher walked in, Dipper trailing in his wake.

 

Cipher’s cold gold gaze swept over them all. They stood immediately and ducked their heads, even Scarlet. When he walked up to her, she raised her head a little, panting slightly. Stroking her cheek softly, he crooned, “How we lookin’, my dear?”   
  
Scarlet’s familiar smile bloomed and she took a deep breath, released from the spell Cipher seemed to put over her. He smirked a little, a knowing look in his eyes.  _ For all your confidence my darling, even you can’t resist me. _ ”Looking good, Sir. Aleam and Luridus were a little late, but Nox and I were here early, so we made up the time easily.” She flicked a glance at Dipper, then smiled. “And our guest?” she prompted gently, obviously curious.

 

Cipher looked back over his shoulder, and Dipper just blushed crimson behind him, rooted to the spot. The others in the room, heads still down but looking up under their lashes, chuckled softly. The knew all too well the presence the Boss commanded. 

 

Wearing pretty much what had the night before, Cipher’s hair was now streaked with black quick-spray glitter, make up contoured to look androgynous and ethereal. His eyeliner was a bit of an Egyptian theme, curled at the corners where his smile lines would be. His lips were tinged black as well, offsetting the gold eyeshadow. 

 

Everyone always wore a little more black-heavy make up for the Corner Room, matching the dark nature of the play that this particular group got up to. Cipher pressed a kiss to Scarlet’s forehead and murmured “Good girl,” before stalking back to Dipper. “Come on, kid, let’s get you comfortable.”

 

No one commented on the blush Scarlet was sporting, or the fact that Cipher had ignored the rest of them as he grabbed Dipper by the arm and hauled him to the wall of private cubbies behind the glass. That was just the way it was there. And damn if they all didn’t shiver when he left the room, letting out a collective shaky breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Group texts. Can’t share them all with the boss, though, so i figure they have two going. Lol. All the credit goes to my muse and the voice of Nox for making this chapter go/finish. Damn writer’s block.
> 
> Scarlet’s phone alarm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7imqO-OBVk
> 
> Editor's note :L grq’w uhfrpphqg wkdw brx euhdn wkh odz, xqohvv lw’v d vwxslg odz


	15. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a Hiatus this week.

Sorry readers, we were not able to get out a chapter this week for you, between writers block for this story and outside stresses we just couldn't manage it. Thank you so much for your understanding.

Zulwlqj lv ixfnlqj kdug, olih lv dovr ixfnlqj kdug. Grlqj wkhp erwk lv rffdvlrqdoob lpsrvvleoh. Li brx kdyh vrphwklqj wr vdb derxw lw zkb grq'w brx jr vkryh lw xs brxu dvv dqg zulwh brxu rzq?

We will try to have a chapter out to you next week, thank you so much for your patience. If you have questions please feel free to ask in the comments or at theliteralhumangarbage@gmail.com.

With love and deer teeth,   
Literal Human Garbage & Sin With A Grin.


	16. Ch 14 - The Corner Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: BAHAHAHAH The time has come! I’m so excited. But also intimidated; I have all of this in my head, how is it going to get into words!? Wish me luck :(
> 
> Editor’s note: Everything in life requires more bondage.

Dipper had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, on the short walk between the dressing room and the cubby Cipher almost tossed him into. He bit his lip to keep from embarrassing himself. His thoughts kept focusing on just how stunning his boyfriend was like this. Sure, Dipper had been in the room when Cipher had put on the skintight outfit and the shimmering makeup, but it was the way he moved now, the way he looked down at everyone around him, it changed his whole persona.

 

Palming open a cubby door and locking it behind him, Cipher pushed Dipper into the wall with his hips and captured the smaller male’s lips in a rough kiss. The boy squeaked in surprise, hands automatically coming up to fist in the older man’s jacket lapels. When he was finally allowed up for air, he panted hotly against Cipher’s lips, nearly whimpering “B-Bill?”   
  
Cipher’s grin was pure lust. “I like it when you call me that,” he crooned softly, leaning down for another ravenous kiss. When he finally pulled away he muttered, “I want you to watch me, baby, watch how I move, watch what I do to them… and I want you to imagine me doing that to you.” His voice was a seductive purr, but his eyes seemed a little hesitant. “I want to do this with you. Badly,” he admitted, gaze softening slightly.

 

Dipper’s knees weakened at the intensity oozing out of Cipher, and gulped.  _ Well I certainly like everything that I’ve seen so far… _ The boy blushed furiously, betraying his wayward thoughts. “I want to t-try, Bill.”

 

Cipher’s hips swayed against the boy’s, slipping an arm around Dipper’s low back and leading him to the leather covered chair and sitting him down with a gentle shove. “See how long you can last, gorgeous,” he purred as he left. “You need the practice.” 

 

Dipper sat listening to Cipher’s steps retreating down the hallway for a moment, fidgeting. He settled into the firm leather, still flushed red, the taste of Bill on his lips. He brushed a hand through his hair, then covered his face with both hands and a groan - until he heard voices. Peeking around his hands, he watched as Scarlet slowly stalked Aleam and Nox into the center of the room. There was no music, no shift in the lights; but there was something in the way that the two younger dancers started to move, the way their eyes dropped quicker with each comment, with each soft touch. 

 

The mics were sensitive enough to pick up the soft sounds of Scarlet’s whispers, but not enough to tell what she was saying as she slowly stroked and petted down each limb. The older woman had an impressive amount of cuffs tucked into the leather belt wrapped around her hips. Scarlet was wearing an intricate corset and leggings with the sides nearly absent, held together with ribbon ties. Long legs ending in red stiletto heels, a nice offset to all the black she had on. 

 

After each cuff, the limb she restrained got a sweet kiss. Dipper watched, transfixed, as his two younger friends just melted under the Domme’s tender treatment, and suddenly that little flicker of curiosity burned.  _ What would it be like to…  _ Dipper jumped as he heard a muffled cubby door open, and he had to take a deep breath. Thankfully, it wasn’t his door.  _ So jumpy! Calm down.  _

 

Finally, the lights dimmed, the music started, and the show began. 

 

Looking back, Dipper was never sure if he was grateful or disappointed that the sounds were drowned out by the music. On one hand, hearing the moans that must have accompanied the pleasure filled faces would have made him feel closer to the scene. On the other, he felt weird enough watching. If he’d been able to hear, he’d have felt like even more of a pervert, just staring at the oneway glass… At least, that’s what Cipher had called it.

 

Throughout the show, however, his lover kept flashing the ‘audience’ a knowing look, a lingering stare aimed  _ straight at him _ . Every time his lover looked over, he swore that those golden eyes could see him, and every single time he just froze, hand gripping himself where he was slowly stroking himself, teasing. 

 

_ I won’t,  _ he thought,  _ I don’t want to do this by myself. Stop teasing me, Bill! _ The boy had a plan… and that plan included his boyfriend. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally the door opened. “I thought you’d never get here,” Dipper’s voice was ragged as he tipped his head back in the chair, staring at his lover upside down. One sticky hand tightened around the base of his cock as the poor boy struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. “Bill…” he whined softly, panting. 

 

The older man slowly stepped into the room, immediately closing the door behind him, running his fingers into Dipper’s hair as he paced around the chair. He’d worked up a bit of a sweat putting Aiden through his paces, and the slight glow to his skin made the glittering dom even more ethereal. Bill leaned down, pressing a hungry kiss to Dipper’s lips as he tugged His jeans the rest of the way down, and pulled his slender hips to the edge of the chair. 

 

Dipper’s open mouth let out a noise that was halfway between a squeak and a moan and he wiggled his hips a little. “Not… I’m not gonna last…”    
  
Cipher silenced him with a kiss as he slid two fingers inside the boy, rubbing in just the right way to unravel whatever fingertip hold he had on his control. “Bill..!” his cock jerked twice in his own tight grasp before the tip gushed with cum, Bill’s long fingered hands coming to caress and stroke the the head to keep it from making a mess in the tiny room. 

 

The dark chuckle that escaped him was considerably softer than Dipper’s whimpers as he stroked the head gently, over stimulating the twitching length. “Shhh,” he soothed softly before sticky fingers found their way into Dip’s waiting mouth.    
  
Neither noticed the little noises outside the door as Bill’s dick slipped inside, his mouth coming down on Dip’s to catch the soft scream and following moans as they rutted against each other in the dark. 

  
  


THE CORNER ROOM (Skype group)   
(01:45.50) Aleam: OMG you should have heard the  _ noises _ !    
(01:45.55) Nox: …   
(01:46.02) Scarlet: . . .

(01:47.30) Luridus: AHAHAHAHAH OMG   
(01:59.08) BOSS: …    
(01:59.33) BOSS: I was wondering what that little scratch was on the door.    
  
THE CORNER ROOM - Minus Cipher (Skype group)

(02:01.52) Luridus: you are so dead

(02:01.52) Aleam: I am SO INCREDIBLY DEAD

(02:02.39) Nox: welp, it was nice knowing you Thomas. 

(02:03.08) Scarlet: He  _ probably _ won’t leave Dip’s side to come beat the shit out of you? I think?   
(02:03.37) Aleam: ;.; omg he’s going to kill me    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Y’all liked the texts, why not skype? (i know you can delete skype messages, but Cipher probably has that disabled bc he’s a control freak.
> 
> UPDATED! HOLY CRAP. Yes, it’s been over 6 months. Yes this will be finished. No, I don’t intend to take an age to finish another chapter; nor do I anticipate it to be next week. I’m going to make a post of what’s been happening on my tumblr: itssinwithagrin.tumblr.com   
> Here's the update! http://itssinwithagrin.tumblr.com/post/152954394202/for-myour-ao3-followers  
>  
> 
> Sorry if this is short, just wanted you all to know I hadn’t forgotten you!
> 
> Editor in sin: We’re so sorry! We hope you all haven’t given up on this story! We won’t leave you hanging that long again if we can help it!


End file.
